Pack Animals
by SkyeShined
Summary: What if Riddick got away from Johns before he could try to ship him back off to slam? What if Jack wasn't a child, wasn't on the ship either. What if certain events put her right in Riddick's hold, whether she wants to be there or not?
1. Scenting

_**Summary**__: What if... What if Riddick got away from Johns before he could shove that horse bit in his mouth to try to ship him back off to slam? What if Jack wasn't just a child, but a teenager of sixteen with a budding animal inside her that takes Riddick's interest? What if neither of them were on that ship? What if certain events put her right in Riddick's hold, whether she wants to be there or not?_

_Jack had just wanted to spend some time with the first real animal she had come across. She didn't know that one weekend would earn her more time with him then she could have ever hoped for. She thought that Riddick was just playing with her when he said he'd take her with him. When it turns out he's very serious and she doesn't have a choice will she put up a fight or let him be the alpha to the beast lingering inside her._

* * *

><p>She hit the ground running, just like she always did. She could hear her combat boots on the pavement, her heart beating in her chest, and the boots of men behind her rushing to see if anything had gotten in or out of the compound. They were always more concentrated on if someone got in instead of out, so she had the time to get into a darkened alley and around a building to catch her breath without anyone seeing her. Leaning her head back the teen turned green eyes up at the sky, as she plucked at her tank top, trying to cool off in the hot, dry weather. Using the back of her other hand she wiped at a cut above her eye before running the fingers of both hands through her short light brown hair.<p>

"Hello freedom did you miss me?" The teen chuckled as she moved out into the street moving further away from the compound and closer to a little bar down the street that was only marked by an open sign.

Never even noticed the shadow watching her up on a roof of a nearby building, she just shouldered open the door to the bar and walked inside.

"Jack!"

"It's not serious." She breathed as she walked over to the bar and slid into her seat.

"You're bleeding," The bartender insisted pulling out a first aid kit. Regulars littering the bar didn't bat an eye. One or two shook their head in a "not again" manner. No one said anything though, because it was just the regulars tonight despite it being a Friday.

"I'm always bleeding," Jack shrugged lightly as she popped open the kit and went about tearing open an alcohol wipe and blindly cleaning up the cut just above her eyebrow as she looked around. "Anything new Jet?"

"You've got to be more careful Jack," Jet insisted as he opened a beer and slid it down to someone at the end of the bar. "What he does isn't your fault, but you should tell someone who can help you."

Sighing Jack set down a card with a red 10 on the screen in the middle the card itself reading Universal Denominations across the bottom. "Well what's going on Jet?" Jack asked as she watched him swipe the card. When he handed it back the card read 0 on it. If she paid for the information he shut up about her dad. Sure Jet meant every word he said, but she didn't want to hear it.

"There's a convict on planet, escaped from Ursa Luna… or was it Butchers Bay…?" Jet said as he took up cleaning a glass.

"Don't mess with the kid Jet, you know it was both," Mac, the man sitting a seat away from the kid said.

"_No way!_" Jack insisted gleefully as she bounced a bit in her seat. "_Him_? Jet it was really _him?_"

"I'm thinking so, but you know my policy," Jet said as he put the glass down and picked up another.

"You never heard it here," Jack droned before she grinned again. "So cool, how do you know? Is he here because the Lupus system has no extradition policy? Or is he here because he's shipping out to somewhere bigger soon?" Her mood dropped at that. With her luck he was probably long gone. You didn't go around telling people you were Richard B. Riddick if you were going to stick around. There was no extradition policy but that wouldn't stop mercs from finding you and hauling you in. Of course everyone that was usually in Jet's bar was hardly a merc, and they were usually too drunk (or pretended to be too drunk) to get a straight answer from if they were being bribed. Others were just too proud to sell out a fellow outlaw. The only time that changed was when the military stopped in for the booze.

"Said his name was Riddick, sure there are other's in the galaxy, but it was him. He didn't say his reasons for being here or how long he'd be planetside," Jet said with a shrug at the end. Really it concerned him that a sixteen year old girl wanted to meet such a man. Then again Jack wasn't exactly your normal girl. She was sitting in the middle of his bar ignoring that there was some spray in that kit to close hold the cut closed. She was sitting in the middle of his bar and all the men there regarded her as another regular. "If you're lucky he might come in again."

Jack snorted as she closed up the kit saying, "With my luck he's off planet already. Off to somewhere better than this heap."

Jet shrugged his eyes moving to the monitor behind the bar showing the entrance. "Eh, best get going Jack," Jet suggested as he jerked his thumb to the back door, "Wouldn't want the old man to make you bleed on my bar instead of just in it."

She was out of the chair before he finished talking, bolting into the back hallway as the door opened. Looking back Jack found she wasn't noticed as she slipped out the back entrance. By the sounds of it they were already half way to being trashed upon walking in the door. Closing the door quietly behind her Jack sighed looking around. Now she couldn't even hope he'd come in and she could talk to him. Stupid army base had to be right around the corner.

All this left was heading over to Babylon to have a good time, idling around the city, or going back home. The last one she didn't really see as an option. She'd definitely get caught going back in so soon. Best time to go back into the compound was the shift change around sunrise. Not that she wanted to go home anyway. What was at home anyway?

Frowning Jack started down the alley, her hands in her pockets. Her only warning that something wasn't right was the thud of something landing on the ground after she passed a fire escape. She tensed her shoulders but kept walking. She couldn't hear anything behind her, but she knew someone was back there. She was almost passed the mouth of an alley that would lead out onto the street before she darted down it. Before she was out in the open though some grabbed her wrist, and on instinct she turned aiming to punch the person in the jaw.

She pulled it at the last second as her eyes kicked a message to her brain. The person whose jaw her fist just connect with was built like a tank. She was in so much trouble. It was only when she was being shoved up against the wall next to them that she really realized who she was looking at. Her eyes widening as she insisted, "You're Riddick."

He grinned, smart kid, well, kind of. "You pulled your punch before you knew who I was. Even then, might not be the smartest move," Riddick said as he looked down at his prey through his welders' goggles. Though she wasn't in the danger most of his prey found themselves in. She was just interesting, something he wanted a closer look at.

"I'm Jack," she introduced herself, willfully ignoring his comment as she looked him over the best she could considering he was pressed mostly up against her. When he raised a brow she sighed asking, "Your comment or my name?"

Riddick chuckled at that and pushed her hair out of her face saying, "Both."

Jack let him hold her face after he pushed his goggles up on his head, "You're a lot bigger than me, it was startling, and Jack is so much better than Jacqueline." He was inspecting the cut on her forehead, but she was stuck on his eyes. Silver. He really did have a shine-job. Once he was finished his eyes fell down to hers, both of his hands still cupping her face.

Cute kid. She looked like she was seeing another person for the first time in her life. He smirked, saying, "Looks like you get in a lot of fights with things bigger than you, _Jack. _You're gonna get hurt if you scare so easily." Then again she might have just been seeing another animal for the first time in her life.

"Occupational hazard," Jack shrugged just before she realized that he said she'd been scared. Her eyes narrowed even if he could probably crush her skull saying, "I do not scare easily. Scared and startled are not the same thing." When he just grinned at her, letting her face go to prop his hands up on the walls on either side of her head, Jack tilted her head to the side asking off handedly, "Should I be scared."

She actually wasn't scared, and it was certainly a first that someone was asking if they should be fearful for their wellbeing around him. Riddick watched her for a second before shrugging, saying, "Not really." There was no reason to make her jumpy even if hanging around him might not have been the best move for the kid to make. She was just too fascinating to send away though.

Jack grinned deviously back at him guessing, "So what you're saying is that I'm not gonna die."

"Not unless I want you to," Riddick said with an amused smile as he moved away from her just enough to give her a good, full, once over. She was watching him intently, she seemed geared up. Like a puppy that wanted to play. Well if she wanted to play who was he to deny her? "With weak punches like that though, I can't promise much for when you leave my sight." Riddick goaded as he pushed his goggles back into place.

"I can do better than that!" Jack insisted as she stepped closer to him.

Laughing as they started to circle each other Riddick told her, waving her on, "We'll see about that."

ooo

Jack frowned as she laid her head on Riddick's shoulder. "I mean yay, I got a hit, but doesn't that sting?" Riddick was sporting a red line on his cheek just under were his goggles sat. He pulled a blade on her so she followed suit. He sliced her shirt a bit; she caught him on the cheek despite actually just trying to punch him. "I wasn't actually aiming to cut you."

"You're alright kid," Riddick chuckled as hefted her a bit higher on his back. He was impressed that she managed that, well almost, if it hadn't been a complete accident, but the kid had potential. As of right now though, she kept sliding down from where he was holding her now that she wasn't actively clinging to him for this piggyback ride. Jack was getting tired, but was refusing to go home. For reasons unknown to Riddick leaving her out like this and ditching her for the night wasn't something he wanted to do, so instead he was taking her to where he was staying. It'd either scare her into going home or... Riddick hadn't gotten to the "or" part yet. There was plenty that could happen if she stayed. "I can still head back, get there before that shift change when the sun comes up." Riddick told her if only because it'd probably spur her on to stay with him. Just because he didn't know why he wasn't sending her home, or what he was going to do with her didn't mean he wanted her gone.

Shaking her head a bit Jack held onto Riddick harder. "But I'm really not that tired," Jack insisted glaring at him a bit, just before she turned her face away to yawn.

"It's four in the morning Jack," Riddick laughed as his motel came into view. It had to be criminal how easy this was turning out to be. "No shame in being tired."

"Boo…" Jack mumbled before pressing her face to his neck. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to go home to be whined at by my friend for not taking her clubbing because her boyfriend dumped her and I certainly don't want to go home to be yelled at by my father for not being around, even though he specifically told me to get lost." When Riddick made a noise of acknowledgement Jack nuzzled him, yawning again, before saying, "We can spar more, it was fun."

"While you don't need sleep, I specifically bought a room to sleep in," Riddick insisted as he walked around the main office to the seedy little establishment towards where the buildings with the rooms were located. He paid extra for a clean one. Apparently a maid was sent into his to clean and put new sheets on the bed, as well as opening the windows to make sure it was aired out. They'd see how they did if it wasn't clean he was getting his money back.

"You're just trying to get rid of me," Jack whined as she leaned away a little to look at him.

"Exactly," Riddick snorted, "Carried you all the way to where I'm staying to make you walk back home." Actually it was plan A but she didn't need to know that. Plan B was becoming more likely anyway. Instead of having to coax her into coming back out tomorrow she'd already be here. It'd be easier to figure her out if she willingly came to him instead of having to stalk her. Stalking her while not impossible would be a bitch with her living in that compound.

Jack looked around as Riddick easily bounded up the stairs to the first of three buildings that surrounded a small courtyard. "Should really start paying more attention…" Jack breathed as she squirmed a little. She hadn't been paying much attention to where he was walking to. Just that he was taking her with him. He'd let her tackle him purposely turning his back to her, but instead of pulling her over his shoulder he just took ahold of her thighs holding her to him as he told her he was done playing for the night.

"Not scared are ya Jack?" Riddick asked as he walked down the hall on the second floor, he looked over the railing at the courtyard, and around at the other buildings, but no one was around.

"You're not kidnapping me are you Riddick?" Jack asked back as she watched the numbers on the doors go by. She wasn't concerned if he was, she lived in hell. At least she liked Riddick.

"Not yet," Riddick said with a shrug as he stopped in front of B09 and let Jack down. After, he pulled out a keycard and slid it into the slot above the handle. Once the little green light went on he pulled it out and opened the door.

"Can't kidnap the willing I suppose," Jack added with amusement as she followed Riddick in. Jack looked around at the simple set up after Riddick put the lights on low with the little dial next to the door. There was a full size bed, a table with two chairs on either side of it, and two doors on the opposite wall. One was probably a closet, the other the bathroom. Riddick was looking around beside her; he must not have actually gotten a good look at his accommodations. "It's pretty clean for a motel."

"Paid extra for it to be cleaned while I was out," Riddick said as he walked over to the door to the left. Inside still sat his duffle bag. He'd check it out more thoroughly but it looked like he left it. "Wasn't going to pay for a dirty bed that smelt like fifty unwashed people."

"Probably a good idea," Jack said kicking off her shoes before moving over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching as Riddick moved around the room checking things out. "Pretty much all of Lupus 7 is old, and shady. The police were so corrupt the government on Lupus Prime sent out the military to take over."

Riddick came back out of the bathroom after looking around and noting that the tile was supposed to be white instead of a faded grey color like he thought. He was glad to see Jack getting comfortable; because she was right he couldn't kidnap the willing. Going back over to the closet he pulled out his duffle placing it on the bed next to Jack. He unzipped it and rifled through it and grinned as he found the hundred UD card at the bottom. Pulling it out he looked it over. No maid looking though his things would leave this. Pulling out a little hand held scanner he turned in on and grinned as it beeped and told him there was nothing electronic in the bag.

"You always inspect your own stash Riddick?" Jack asked as she crossed her legs and moved to sit facing the bag and Riddick.

"Kid you're lucky I didn't pat you down for wires," Riddick said giving her a toothy grin as he pulled out a shirt and tossed it at her.

Jack caught the shirt and held it up; it was just a black tee. She didn't quite understand though. When she lowered it she tilted her head interestedly as Riddick pulled out of his shirt, dropping it on the floor, before he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. She held it out for him, only for Riddick to shake his head.

"You wanna where your clothes to bed?" Riddick asked as he tossed the duffle back into the closet.

"We… we're just going to sleep right?" Jack asked hesitantly as she held the shirt to her chest.

Riddick looked at her for a second. Forced himself not to think about fucking her before he nodded, saying, "Yeah we'll just sleep." It hadn't been that long since he got laid. There was a very nice brothel down the street with a busty blonde who had looked convincingly happy to see him.

Jack paused going to say something before she got up. She only hesitated once more before saying, "Look Riddick, I have a particularly shitty life but I actually think you're pretty amazing, so all I'm asking for is a warning if you want to add to it."

Riddick went to say something but Jack ran off into the bathroom before he could, shutting the door behind her. Moving over to the door he waited for her to come out. His hands propped up on either side of the door as he looked down at the bright light that started to spill out the bottom. After a second it turned back off and he pulled his goggles off. When it opened again Jack was clad his T-shirt and he grinned at her saying, "Jack you're interesting, I'm checking you out. Scenting you I guess you could say. If I like what I find…" Riddick leaned down so he was looking her in the eye, "I could use a companion. I've spent a lot of time alone, a lot of time running. It could be time for a change. Of course then we might be doing something other than sleeping."

"But you can wait to see if you want me to stick around?" Jack asked as she watched him look her over. Getting out of this place, getting out of this place with Riddick, it'd be like a dream come true. She still had the articles for when his bounty went up to a million UDs, and when he escaped from Ursa Luna. She had no intention of saving herself for marriage and Riddick was hot, but she didn't want to be a one night fling.

"Yeah Jack I can wait," Riddick nodded before he reached out cupping the back of her head as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

KAY! So Here is Pack Animals the rewrite! Pack Animals 2.0! ... You get the idea.

For anyone who might have been in the middle of reading the old one I offer you the same option I gave my other readers and that is for you to contact me and ask to be sent the chapters of the old version. For everyone else a little incite on what you can expect.

First for those who read the old one. You'll notice right of the bat that while the beginning was almost exactly the same Jack actually stayed with Riddick. I intend to have them spend more time together initially then they did. Last one they were kind of just thrown together. This one they're getting a little chance to get to know each other before things get going.

For everyone else! I don't exactly remember if I describe her in this chapter, and I have to start remembering, but I did Jack more the way I imagined her growing up. So she's older than Jack in Pitch Black, but she's not as old as Kyra TCOR. Also she looks more like Jack then Kyra, she has the short light brown hair instead of the long dark brown hair, and she's softer then Kyra really. Probably more of the kind of interpretation you might get from someone who only saw Pitch Black.


	2. No More Phones

Riddick growled when he heard very insistent beeping from in the bathroom. Jack just whimpered from her spot partially under him, cuddling closer. It was a phone, a cell, and damn it did he hate the things. Lifting his head he went to move out of the bed only for it to stop. _Good. _Riddick looked down at Jack as she squirmed around onto her stomach with her new found range of movement, but right when he went to lay back over her the phone started up again. With another growl he pulled out of the bed and moved into the bathroom retrieving Jack's pants and the annoying device inside one of the pockets. He looked at the screen on the front trying to decide if he could answer it and tell the person to fuck off. It said Jenny over a pouty picture of a blue eyed blonde about Jack's age.

Dropping the pants on the ground Riddick walked back out into main room to see Jack rubbing at her eyes as she sat on her knees. "You have a call kid," Riddick said as he sat back on the bed handing her the phone, before laying back down himself.

Jack looked at the screen as the phone rang and rang. After a second she flipped it open and stared at the girl on the screen dully, seeing if she was going to be able to get a word in. She wasn't. Sometimes she wished she had gone for an older model that didn't come standard with video phone.

"_Jack! Where the hell are you? You blocked me! You blocked me I had to wait all this time for the block to lift! And where were you last night why didn't we go out? Where are you now? Is that a hotel?"_

Sighing Jack shut the phone holding it in front of her waiting for it to ring again. When it did she opened it again she waiting a beat so she didn't end up trying to talk over Jenny.

"_You were a v-"_

Jack shut the phone again throwing it at the pillow as if that would make Jenny shut up. When it rang again Riddick grabbed it before she could get it back. She watched in mild horror as he opened it saying in a very deep, rough, voice, "Jack is unavailable at the moment, she's about to be relieved of her virginity." With that he shut the phone and tossed it back to Jack. It rang immediately after that and Jack answered it herself.

"He was kidding!" Jack yelled over Jenny insisting that she was going to send someone to help her as soon as Jack told her where she was, and Riddick booming laugh beside her. Since when were serial killers allowed to have a sense of humor? "Jen… Jen, _Jenny!_ He was kidding, he hasn't done anything to me, and he's not doing anything to me, stop freaking out on me."

"_You need to come home!" Jenny yelled as she tried to decide if Jack had bedhead or sex hair. "I know you like them rough looking but he looks like he's a murdering psycho!"_

"Jenny I think I'm going to have sex with a convicted murderer now, I'll talk to you later." Jack said in monotone before ending the call and programing a four hour block. With that finished she dropped the phone off the side of the bed and laid back down on her stomach. "My best friend is the biggest pain in the ass ever."

When the phone rang again Jack grabbed it back up and opened it insisting, "Jenny stop calling!"

"_Jack I was just informed that you're fucking a mass murderer."_

Jack froze as she actually looked at the screen. Right she had just blocked Jenny.

"_Assuming he doesn't kill you, I expect you home in an hour."_

Her father was waiting for a response, but Jack didn't know what to say. A shiver ran down her spine and she thought about just closing the phone and breaking it for good measure, but she couldn't bring herself to with him looking at her like that.

"_Jack, nod your head and get moving."_

Jack nodded her head and the screen went blank. Shutting the phone Jack looked to Riddick who sobered up from his amusement about Jenny. Taking a deep breath Jack asked, "So, you wanna get something to eat?"

"You seem like you're in trouble, you wanna go do some damage control?" Riddick asked arching a brow as Jack laid back down cuddling up against his side. "You can always come back tonight." He put an arm around her as he watched her think.

"He's going to be just as mad as he is now after breakfast," Jack said. She'd put it that way for now.

"Your friend ratted you out to your dad?" Riddick asked as he laid his head back looking at the ceiling.

"She doesn't know what she did," Jack breathed before she moved to crawl over Riddick, only for him to stop her.

Moving Jack around so she was sitting on his stomach Riddick held her hips as he looked up at her. Only reason for her to be rushing off was if she wasn't comfortable with their conversation. She looked down at him for a minute before he reached up and touched the healing cut he'd inspected last night. "I know what she did," Riddick rumbled making Jack jerk her face away from his hand. When she did he looked down at his shirt covering her. She was still wearing her bra, he felt it when he was laying on her, and girls had found various ways of changing in front of others while hiding all the good bits to begin with. His hands slid up from her hips raising her shirt.

Jack bit her lip, but let him look. His face didn't budge the only thing she could read, if anything, was that he looked curious.

"Explains some things about you're sparing technique last night," Riddick said as he looked at the various shades of blossoming up her right side in an extensive bruise. She never left that side open, but he could always get her left. Made sense though, that side already hurt, even with the love taps he was giving her she probably would have doubled over in pain, ending the game.

"So you see what I was getting at is that he'll hit me just as hard three hours from now as he would an hour from now," Jack said as she took a hold of the hem of the shirt and pulled it down, even if it was over his hands. "So if you don't mind I'd like to at least be full before the rest of my stomach looks like that."

Riddick frowned at that rubbing her uninjured side. "With that kind of logic, he'll hit you just as hard tomorrow," Riddick suggested. If she was wrong about him being just as angry later, she might not make it back over the fence tonight. Besides his suggestion seemed to make her happier which settled the growling beast bubbling up inside him. He couldn't exactly say what was drawing him to the girl on his stomach, but there was something in her calling out to what was in him.

"You mean you're not sick of me?" Jack asked hopefully as she put her hands on his chest to lean down closer to him, grinning. She'd come to realize that he wasn't wearing his goggles. His eyes were still awesome.

"Nah," Riddick rumbled, leaning up and kissing her cheek.

ooo

Jack hummed happily as she ran her free hand over her new shirt. She bought a new outfit since she wasn't going home, and she had no intention of calling Jenny to bring her something she'd left at her house. Tight black T-shirt and khaki cargoes that sat low on her hips, she liked them, and they were easy to move in. Her old clothes were in the bag she was carrying. Bounding across the street to the deli Jack shouldered open the door and walked over one of the booths in the back where Riddick was sitting. "All new," Jack chirped as she scooted into the booth so she was sitting next to him.

Riddick looked down at Jack making a small hum of acknowledgement, not very different from last night. But the differences were… noteworthy. He pulled her food over from the other side of the table so it was in front of her before he started eating again. After all Riddick didn't mind her sitting next to him instead of in front of him. He did however mind people grabbing at his food, so it was best not to encourage it by not feeding the girl her own meal.

Digging into her own food they ate in a companionable silence for a while before Jack looked over to him asking, "So, when are you shipping out?"

"Depends, I'm having repairs done on the ship I have so I can get it over to Lupus Prime without problems," Riddick said as he paused in eating. He didn't mind having to turn off the gravity to preserve energy, but he'd like to be able to breath the whole way which wouldn't happen if the fuel-cells weren't check out and fixed. He certainly wouldn't make it the whole way if he had another passenger. After a moment though he looked at her asking, "You do know that the more you know the more likely it is that I'll have to bring you with me, or kill you?"

Jack nodded as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich before saying, "I know, but I also know that you like to get to the point so odds are good that you rather bring me with you, and the killing part was just an add-on so I wouldn't get too hopeful." Leaning into him for a second before leaning away Jack laughed lightly adding, "Either way I'd never snitch on you."

"I tell you that you know too much, so you tell me you know even more?" Riddick asked his arm going around her shoulders.

"What can I say? Never much been one for self-preservation," Jack said with a shrug and a cheeky grin. "Besides I've been looking for a way out for years now. You are by far the best option to present itself."

Riddick grinned down at but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the door to the deli opening with that chime of bells. He looked up only to frown and ask, "Jack does your phone have a GPS app?"

"Only for…" Jack stopped only to literally crawl across him to be on the inside of the booth as a familiar blue eyed blonde walked right passed the counter and over to their table.

"Jack, you were supposed to get away from him," Jenny insisted heatedly even as she kept her voice down after she glared at their surroundings.

With the exception of Riddick everyone in the Deli was probably just a normal, everyday working class citizen having lunch. Jack could never understand why Jenny had to turn her nose up at them. Made Jack wonder what Jenny saw in her. "Yeah, well we agreed that no matter how mad we were at each other that we wouldn't _tell on _each other to our parents. Which is just low to begin with." Jack growled as she tried to hide behind Riddick.

"Yeah well… I thought you'd come home," Jenny said rubbing her arm, shifting her weight before gaining back her confidence, "You were supposed to take me to Babylon, not pick up someone… like _him._"

Jack's eyes widened and she couldn't believe that Jenny was talking that way about Riddick. More than that she couldn't believe Riddick just went back to eating. Except that people were looking at them. _Shit._ "Jenny sit down." Jack snapped quietly. When Jenny listened Jack glared saying, "I'm your friend, yes, but I have a life of my own, and I didn't want to go clubbing. Just because you and Sol broke up for the fifth time this _month_ does not mean I'm going to drop everything and watch you practically shag someone in the corner of the Babylon's dance floor. You'll be back together with him in a week, tops."

"But… Sol said this was the last time," Jenny whined.

Rubbing her hands over her eyes Jack leaned back into the cushioned bench. That's what she said the last two times. She and Sol had been going at it for a year. "Maybe if you stopped pissing him off he wouldn't break up with you." Jack growled as she pushed her food away and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes only drifted back down to the table when Riddick slid her plate over to him and started finishing off what she hadn't eaten. He seemed perfectly content to be forgotten. If only she were so lucky. "Jenny, go home." Jack breathed at last.

"You need to come home too, your dad is worried," Jenny said before her attention finally fell on Riddick when he snorted. Then her eyes narrowed in distaste asking, "And what is it you find so amusing?"

"That you think that man cares at all about what Jack's doing," Riddick said as he propped his head on his fist. "It's really a very naïve assumption for someone as well… traveled as yourself."

"What do you know?" Jenny snapped at the man. She didn't care that he was bigger than her, older than her, he looked a lot like a soldier. He was just some guy that Jack picked up.

"Where do you think Jack got the cut on her forehead?" Riddick asked as he leaned back, his arms stretching across the back of the bench. Jack looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to fade into the background.

"She got into a fight," Jenny said with a shrug. "She gets in them all the time with the boys at school. It's the same place she got the bruise on her side from. Jack was out numbered."

"So you saw the fight?" Riddick asked as he brushed his fingers through Jack's short choppy hair. He didn't doubt that Jack got in fights all the time, but he doubted that she got those injuries from a group of boys.

"No, or I would have gotten someone to help," Jenny snipped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jack, would you like to enlighten your bright little friend over there?" Riddick asked idly.

Jack shook her head pushing for Riddick to stand up. "Let's just go," Jack pleaded wanting them to leave. Wanting for Jenny to stay exactly where she was. It was then that her phone rang though. She opened it careful to make sure it was just blank wall behind her. When the screen came up her dad was looking at her grinning darkly.

"_Jack, if you don't come home now Jenny isn't going to want to be your friend anymore either. Just like Luna."_

Jack looked at Jenny then not taking the chance to say anything.

"_Oh, oops she's there isn't she? That was supposed to make you wonder if she was with me. Oh well."_

Closing the phone Jack set it on the table and looked at Riddick asking, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah kiddo," Riddick said before he slid out of the booth. Jack followed behind him for a step before she turned back and said to Jenny, "Don't go near my dad okay? Don't go anywhere around the compound alone. Ask for an escort back to your house. Don't be alone with him."

ooo

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked as he stood behind Jack in the phone booth.

"Making sure my friend is alive, Riddick," Jack said with a shrug as she swiped a UD card and pressed to pay for audio only. "She's not exactly what you'd call street smart."

"_H-hello…?"_

Jack paused, it was Jenny but it didn't sound like _Jenny_. Jack looked back at Riddick for a second before saying, "Jen you okay?"

"_Jack! Jack you nee-"_

Jack jolted back when the video suddenly popped up the screen saying that the other party was paying for it. Her father was grinning into the camera at her. People said they looked alike, hair color, eye color, skin color, it's all Jack could see except that one summer she cut her hair really short. Then they had matched, everyone thought that he'd somehow obtained a son.

"_Jack you've been a very bad girl."_

There was a reason Riddick hated phones. This was it. Jack would have gladly played and tussled with him if they hadn't happened by this phone, and to top it off he was stuck in the picture too. He could see himself being looked over by the man on the screen.

"_Leaving your friend so you could play with some… animal mechanic, honestly girl we can get you a puppy."_

"Why so you can kill it like you did the kitten I brought home?" Jack snapped moving back closer to the camera so she covered most of the screen. "Let's face it _dad_ if I like it, you tend to kill it one way or another."

"_That's so harsh baby," _He said moving the camera so Jack could see Jenny. The blonde teen was tied to a chair, crying and whimpering. _"Let's not forget Jenny here, she is still here Jack. It might concern her to hear that the things you're found of die so easily."_

Jack shuddered putting her hand over the camera as she looked back at Riddick pleadingly. She didn't know how to solve this.

"_Jack. Jack! Don't get all distant on me, you have a half hour to get home before I start undressing Jenny."_

Not even turning off the call Jack pushed passed Riddick darting off in the direction of the compound. Riddick looked after her before looking to the screen. Her dad was still there, looking rather smug. It was kind of concerning that Jack lived with a man that said something like that as if he were talking about the weather.

"_You joining her Goggles?" _Nathan asked as the screen jostled a little suggesting he was sitting down by the way the background swooped down._ "Jack tends to forget simple orders, like come home, and be good. You might save the integrity of her bones if you make sure she gets back here on time."_

Riddick grinned darkly saying, "You ruined my fun old man, not a smart move," before he ended the call and took off after Jack.

It didn't take too long to catch up to Jack, and once he did he reached out grabbing her arm to jerk her back to him. This time when she punched him she didn't hold back, he let her go but followed closely after her. She didn't seem to have an objection to him coming, just stopping her from getting where she was going. Jack only stopped in an alley just outside of the compound.

Looking over her shoulder at him Jack could tell Riddick was pissed. She could imagine shadows licking off him, biting her lip she said, "You don't have to do this, I know I'm just a shit load of trouble. I can accept blowing my chance off this rock with you."

"I can come with you or I can hit you right about here," Riddick poked at her injured side, "Once or twice till your winded, maybe bruise a rib for good measure, and take you back to the motel." He looked down at her until she looked away eyeing a guard that was walking the length of the fence. Riddick watched too but he had a hold of Jack's shoulder saying, "No one would blame you for leaving her."

"I would," Jack said watching as the guy trudged on. "I still do. He's serious you know, about hurting her. He's done it before. She doesn't have to suffer just because I'm a shitty friend and didn't take her clubbing, no one but me needs to suffer because my pops is a sick freak."

"He's far enough, go," Riddick said pushing Jack forward. Thankfully in hindsight she didn't stumble, or make some surprised noised to draw attention to them. They both scaled the fence without a problem, once they landed Jack grabbed a hold of his hand and started leading him around buildings towards the housing. She didn't say anything but her hand was shaking in his.

Jack didn't think that Riddick needed to be led by the hand to her house, it hadn't even taken them a half hour to get there, but she knew she shouldn't stick to the time limit. She was worried, and all she could imagine was walking in on… _that… again._ Jack let out a ragged breath before she pulled Riddick after her faster. Her heart was in her throat and it was trying to escape. She couldn't control her breathing. It was getting hard to walk.

"You're having a panic attack…" Riddick told her as he pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her leaning them forward a little. "Calm down Jack. You're not going to be able to handle this if you can't calm down."

"R-Riddick… this… this is all my fault," Jack whimpered as Riddick rocked them a little. "This is all b-because I wa…wanted to play."

"Shhh," Riddick hushed her, kissing her cheek. "Breathe."

There was something so weird about Riddick holding her, calming her down. It was so different. It felt like he was calming the constant humming inside her. She wouldn't want to admit it but he sounded like he was trying to calm a wild animal murmuring softly to her, and it was actually working. He held her still for a little longer before he let up, taking her hand back as she started leading him forward again. He only let go when she got to the right house, opening the door.

Jack rushed in without him some mix of dread and relief welling up in her when she found Jenny still merely tied up to the try, though she was now donning a bit in her mouth, probably to keep her quiet. Her dad wasn't around though. Looking back the door was shut but Riddick wasn't there. Moving forward carefully Jack didn't bother motioning for Jenny to be quiet, if she suddenly stopped it might bring her father. Instead she just moved forward and started to undo Jenny's restraints. It was more than a little concerning that her father had these leather restraints.

When Jenny's hand was free she pulled the bit from her mouth saying, thankfully quiet, "H-he's still in the house."

"Where?" Jack asked as she undid the other hand.

"Upstairs somewhere," Jenny said squirming a little trying to get up already even though her feet were still tied to the chair. She wanted out of this house. Away from that man.

Jack wanted to ask if he'd done anything but she was too scared. Too scared of the answer. "Why didn't you listen?" Jack asked as she worked on her second foot.

"Jack that just isn't nice, blaming your friend for your mistakes," Nathan clicked his tongue as it daughter after scolding her. He watched as Jack stiffened but defiantly still finished letting Jenny go. "I told you to come home, and you didn't. I told you twice."

When Jack turned around her eyes found the syringe first thing. She doubted it was anything anyone would want in their body. Unless of course they were a hype… but even then it was iffy. Jack ushered Jenny back behind her as she started for the back of the house. There was another door out of the house; they just had to get back to it.

"That man you were hanging around didn't even come to help did he?" Nathan asked as he advanced on the two girls.

Jack felt helpless, looked it too, because the old man didn't start looking around. Riddick was just gone, she didn't know if he was still in the house or if he'd bailed on her. Jack figured that he realized that he didn't want her around if she was this much trouble. She kept a hand behind her trying to lead Jenny back away from the obvious way out. Tried to remember if Jenny had ever spent enough time here that she'd know there was more than one door even though most the homes here seemed to come standard with two. Military needed a clear route to retreat with.

When Jenny panicked and for some reason ran towards her father, trying uselessly to get around him Jack rushed forward to only she went headlong into him. Yelped when the needle was jabbed into her thigh.

"Thank you for volunteering Jack," Nathan said as he pulled the needle out, dropping it to the floor as he grabbed onto Jack. "Jen is a hot little piece of ass, but honestly you look so much like your mother."

She punched at him blindly, was thankful, but didn't fully understand, when she was shoved off to the side. When she looked up Riddick was there fighting with her father. Jack looked around for Jenny trying not to think too hard on the fact that her father just injected her with something that made him have to bring up that her father had sick fascination about how she looked like her mother. The front door was open. Jenny must have been getting help.

_Shit!_

"Riddick, fuck, we gotta go!" Jack yelled for him taking for granted that she seemed to be all there as she called for him hesitantly heading for the back door.

Riddick heard her, knew the little blonde was probably getting help. He went for the open head shot, then got him in the stomach while Nathan was dazed before he disengaged from the fight, and grabbed Jack's wrist as he moved her out. If everyone was being alerted to a problem at the house it'd hopefully at least distract everyone at the gate. After all it wasn't like the Lupus system was at war with anyone the army was acting as a military police for their most unruly planet.

He had an idea of what Jack was dosed with from what he heard, but it'd take a little while to kick in. Hopefully they'd be able to get someplace semi safe before it started to kick in. He couldn't have the kid needing a quickie in the alley across the street while he was probably being accused of kidnapping and forcefully administering "make me want it" drugs to a minor.

They got a little farther than the alley across the street from the fence but not by much, probably because her heart rate was jacked up making her blood rush faster through her. Jack pulled back, trying to yank her wrist from his grip in vain. She looked out of breath, her face was flush, and she looked o-so confused.

"Hot…" Jack gasped as she weakly tried to pull from him.

It wasn't the weather that had her pressing her thighs together. Riddick didn't mention it though. "It's just a little further Jack, then we'll take care of that," Riddick told her, couldn't help the rumble his voice took on as he thought about the possible ways he could help her out. Liked the way she looked at him some primal recognition shining through her confusion. Some part of her just under the surface wanted him.

He tried to move the forward just a little slower, and it worked for a while before Jack was really trying to get away from him. He ran his thumb over the inside of her wrist trying to get her to calm down, but after an initial shudder, her arousal spiking more, she tried to pull away again. _Hypersensitivity?_

"Jack?" Riddick asked, not letting go, but firming up his grip a little.

"P-please stop touching me," Jack pleaded. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want Riddick to know what had been in that syringe; she didn't want him to know what was happening to her.

_Like he didn't know._

"Walk in front Jack," Riddick said moving her in the right direction before he let her go. Her hands gripped at her sides, clawed really, but she moved forward in the right direction.

Jack tried to concentrate, tried to keep her breathing steady, but she couldn't handle this. It took longer than it felt it should have to get to the motel and up to Riddick's room. Once inside she couldn't stand it, she was so… so turned on it hurt. Her knees gave out and she landed hard on the ground.

Behind her Riddick leaned back on the now shut and locked door. She was trying to calm down. She was trying to control her beast and the drug inside her. He could respect her want not to be some animal in heat. However he wouldn't be less pleased with her if she wanted him to handle that throbbing that was no doubt centered right between those thighs. Her sent was intoxicating, but he wouldn't rape her on the floor while she was trying to be strong. He pulled his goggles off and shoved them in a pocket the room was dark; he turned the lights on low just high enough for Jack to see.

"Riddick make it stoop…" Jack gasped, she felt dirty, she didn't want Riddick to see her like this, but she needed help.

"I can't Jack," Riddick rumbled as he moved around her and further into the room. He deliberately sat on the floor in front of her his back against a wall. They were on the same playing field she just needed to move forward and ask him to take care of her. "I can make it easier that's about it, but I'll expect something in return kid."

_Probably shouldn't be calling her a kid right now, _Riddick thought idly as he watched Jack whimper at him.

She knew what he meant, _mewled_ when it made it _hurt_ more. God she remembered seeing a stray cat in heat when she was little. It rolled around and made a bunch of noise. She hadn't understood at the time but damn did she now. Still… she… she didn't know how to do that sort of thing with him. She didn't know how she could return his offer. She was ill experienced, really no, she wasn't experienced at all. "I… I wouldn't kn-know how." Jack whimpered looking at him pleadingly.

"It's all instinct come 'ere, and I'll help," Riddick purred holding his arms out for her. Kid was claiming she didn't know how to have sex. She was a teenager he was pretty sure she had a good idea how to have sex even if she'd never done it. If she was thinking of something else, hell he'd show her what he liked. It would all lead to the same place in the end.

She crawled to him until she was kneeling between his legs, they were lightly bent at each knee, moved apart just enough for her to fit in front of him. His hands took her face, and he kissed her firmly, thoroughly. When he let her pull back she pushed her forehead to his asking, "More? Please more…"

Riddick chuckled but nodded his head. He pulled her back into another kiss for a moment before he removed her hands from trying to pull at his belt. He turned her around and sat her in front of him saying, "Relax Jack, you first."

ooo

"Come on, let me hear you," Riddick growled in her ear before he lifted his head a bit to look down at her. Jack's arms were hooked behind his neck, pulling him as close to her as he'd let her. She was a quiet little thing, her eyes were clamped shut, but he knew that's because this was all a little intense for her. "Feels good don't it Jack?" Riddick asked his voice rough and husky as he pushed into her. She was tight, hot, and wet, and he couldn't get enough of her. Especially when she started making noise for him, she stayed as quiet as she could it seemed, like she was afraid someone would hear them, it was like her noises were only for him.

"Y-yeah," Jack panted against his shoulder, only to gasp and moan when he started moving faster. Her hips bucked in time with his making Riddick groan into her hair. She could feel it starting to build up again. It was like the more Riddick touched her the more her body craved him. "Uhn Riddick, please, please," Jack gasped managing to open her eyes to look up at him pleadingly. "I ne-ed you."

"That's my girl," Riddick growled, pleased, as his hips jerked out of the steady rhythm he set for her instead just rocking into her as fast as he could. Jack's eyes snapped shut when she came, his name falling hard from her lips as her nails bit into his back. Between the pleasing pain and her damn near milking him for everything he was worth she pulled him over the edge with her. He roared her name into her shoulder, holding her tighter.

When they settled, well when he settled, he hefted them up into a sitting position. Probably wasn't a good idea to outright lie on Jack. He lifted her chin with one hand the other arm braced across her back to hold her to him, and he coaxingly kissed her lips. He was gentle, testing. Jack responded but didn't pull him in for another, just whimpered tiredly, nuzzling his shoulder. The message only got a little mixed when she bucked her hips against his. He growled, pleased, but when he tried to coax her into another kiss as he guided her hips up and down she whimpered at him looking exhausted. Then it dawned on him, and he pulled out, laying her down into the bed.

She was willing to go longer despite being ready to crash. All for his pleasure not hers.

He kissed her forehead, hushing her when she tried to tell him it was okay. He kissed her one more time before moving them under the covers. Riddick laid on his back next to her, his arms behind his head before Jack moved closer, cuddling against his side. He looked down at her grinning before he put an arm around her.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

So Jack's father is a creep. He's going to be around for a bit, he's going to cause more trouble here and there. We'll all learn to hate him.

We're probably going to have a good healthy dislike for Jenny, but she really does mean well, and doesn't exactly mean to be as dumb as she is. Especially since she's really a very intelligent girl.

REVIEW, REPLIES, and QUESTIONS are all very welcome, and I'll answer all of them.


	3. Wants and Needs

Jack woke up when Riddick pulled from her. She whined though, unwilling to be awake as she squirmed into the warmer spot that Riddick vacated. When he came back she peeked open an eye to see what he was up to she was happy to find him just crawling back into bed with her. The only thing that made her blush was that he was still naked too which just made her remember last night. "I… I can't believe…" Jack whimpered into the mattress, the pillow for some reason above her head instead of under it. "You must think I'm disgusting."

Riddick frowned, decided now was probably not the time to press flush up against her naked and moved back out of the bed and back into it leaving Jack under both the sheet and the quilt while he was just under the quilt. It was then he moved so he was back mostly over her. He wasn't one for comforting irrational fears, but it would be better for both of them if she didn't associate sex with feeling disgusting. "You're not disgusting Jack."

"I acted like a fucking cat in heat, it was my first time but I just crawled right into your lap and asked for it." Jack whimpered as Riddick kissed along her spine.

Actually, her crawling up to him had probably been one of the single sexiest sights he'd ever seen. "Jack you were dosed, you couldn't control how you were feeling."

"I could have…" Jack didn't know what she could have done, but she still felt that way.

"You couldn't have done shit," Riddick growled at her, his lips against her shoulder. "You're a gorgeous creature Jack, fucking sexy, and you're all mine." Jack shook her head, but didn't say anything further, for which he was glad, but he still wasn't pleased. "It was sick that your own father drugged you, but that's not on you Jack. What happened afterwards was on me."

"I could have said no, I could have just suffered it out…" Jack whined trying to pull him away.

"No," Riddick said simply. "There was a point where I was letting you fight it out, but eventually I would have made sure it ended the way it did." He pet her hair, cupped the back of her head as he nuzzled her temple.

"I should have gone back when you said to…" Jack whimpered, struggling around so she was on her back looking up at him, even though something about that action was uncomfortable. "When you told me no one would blame me…"

Riddick sighed giving her a quick kiss before he laid down on his side next to her, looking down at her. "Then listen next time." Jack went to say something, but knocking at the door interrupted her. Growling Riddick moved off the bed snagging his pants off the floor, throwing them on, before he walked over to the door, snatching it open when the knocking kept up. He was not pleased by who he saw at all.

"I want to see my friend," Jenny insisted glaring up at Riddick.

"And I want a pardon from ten worlds in six galaxies, I think we're both shit out of luck babe," Riddick said as he leaned on the only partially opened door blocking the blondes view and way. He could hear Jack scrambling to collect her clothes, when he heard a distressed noise he shut the door a little more looking over at her. She was rubbing at some dry blood on her inner thigh. "Shit." Riddick sighed shutting and locking the door on Jenny who was complaining about something he had tuned out. She started knocking again but he ignored her as he walked over to Jack. He grabbed her shoulders leaning down, catching her eye. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it happens," Riddick hummed to her hoping to wipe that hurt look off her face. "You know that you can bleed first time or so."

"I…" Jack started, but cut herself off when Jenny hit the door particularly loudly, instead she swallowed and nodded.

"Take a shower babe," Riddick told her kissing the side of her mouth, his hands moving from her shoulders to cup her face. When she just gripped her clothes closer to her chest he gave her a gentle kiss saying, "I'm sorry I was rough with you your first time Jack." After a second he nuzzled her temple asking, "You forgive me baby girl?"

Jack's heart clenched in her chest. Riddick apologized? She nodded quickly. She was acting silly. It happened; it wasn't even a lot of blood. "Y-yeah, don't be sorry." Someone probably moved the wrong way, nothing even hurt that much. Really her side hurt more which was her dads doing, and her hips felt a little abused. Jack smiled a little at him, "It's not anyone's fault." Riddick kissed her forehead before nudging her towards the shower. This time she went, shutting the door behind her.

Riddick couldn't help but smirk once Jack was out of sight. He was a manipulative bastard, yes, but it was better if Jack was happy. She didn't blame him, and she didn't blame herself. Everything was fine. Except for the god damn sprite on the other side of the door knocking to get in. _Still._

He walked back over to the door swinging it open to glare at the blonde. "You need to go," Riddick growled.

"Just because you got down Jack's pants last night, doesn't mean you own her," Jenny told him heatedly.

"She didn't say no," Riddick hummed watching the girl, suddenly interested. Why did she need to go straight to him owning Jack? He just said she needed to go, not that he was keeping Jack. Technically he was, but Jenny didn't know that. Either way, thankfully, Lupus seven was a constantly bleak planet; the light was only mildly irritating. It hurt but it didn't blind him.

"She was drugged, you basically raped her," Jenny pointed out particularly viciously.

Riddick glanced over his shoulder making sure that the bathroom door was closed and that even though the water was running that Jack hadn't ventured back out. After he leaned down saying with an even more vicious smile, "And she loved every second of it. What's your point?"

"If you don't let me see her, I'll tell the police where you are," Jenny insisted deviously. "They think you kidnapped her. Her dad spun it all to be your fault."

"Be gone before they got here. Jack too." Riddick countered.

"I'll tell Jack's dad where she is," Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest. "He has the resources to shut down the spaceport until she's found if he felt like it."

"You know I could ghost you right here, and Jack would still forgive me in time. She's known me since Friday night, even though you're her best friend she'd still forgive me for killing you." Riddick told her as he grabbed the front of the girl's shirt. That was low what she'd threatened. Selling out her friend when she knew what was going on. Lower than him manipulating Jack into not worrying about the blood on her thigh. "Even I know that giving your, I'm thinking, only friend up to her abusive father, who she saved you from, is sick. It's sick to even suggest giving Jack up to him, because really I would have left you there."

When it looked like what he said didn't make an impact on him Riddick growled, "You do know that he was going to use those drugs on you, right? That fucker would have been _raping_ you, while thinking about_ Jack_. Make it seem like _Jack _was hot and needy for him. How's that sit with you knowing you would have been raped while your rapist was thinking of your best friend, _his daughter_? You would have been nothing more than a surrogate, used and then forgotten."

The girl's eyes shined with tears at that, it hit the right nerve. As he said it though it made Riddick want to kill the bastard in a particularly gory fashion. Still the blonde wouldn't leave, even after he released her. If he said anymore, though, he was going to kill something. The shower cut off then and Riddick growled. Glaring at Jenny he threatened, "You tell her one word of what I just said and I promise they will _need _a DNA scanner to identify you." Jenny whimpered but nodded. A few seconds later Jack rushed out of the bathroom, unaware of what had just transpired, and pushed her way under his arm to see her friend.

ooo

"She was sorry Riddick," Jack said as she looked down at him. He was being difficult and so she was sitting on his stomach. Apparently they _had _to lay low, so they weren't allowed to go out at all even though the sun was just going down now. He'd called the mechanic tuning up his ship and asked him to put a rush on it. "Why can't she come back? ...And really you know she's going to come back whether you like it or not. Just this time it'll be after school…"

Riddick watched her, making it obvious that he was annoyed with her. "She's a pain in the ass Jack. She couldn't tell that you were being smacked around by your father. Got herself captured and tied to a chair, because she didn't listen to you. She admitted to ignoring every word you said about your dad, and then instead of leaving well enough alone she back-tracked the GPS in your phone to find the motel so she could see you."

"Riddick she didn't know, if it's not in a book it could smack her upside the head and she still wouldn't see it," Jack said as she looked down at him, running her fingers through her hair. "It's not like there's a "criminal activity for the common man" book out there."

"She was willfully blind Jack. Like people who ignore bodies in alleys, or the sounds of gunshots in bad neighborhoods," Riddick told her as he grabbed a hold of her hips. "Like teachers who just accepted that you fell down the stairs or got in a fight."

"What would she have done anyway Riddick? What would any of them have done? Be like, "we have no proof that you're smacking your daughter around, because she's been in three fights in the last week, but we're going to take her away from you anyway and drop her in foster care, or military school" because it sounds really realistic." Jack insisted as she pushed at his hands wanting to get up.

"Jack if she'd been abused by her parents what would you have done?" Riddick asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's not the point Riddick," Jack breathed as she looked up at the ceiling. "My father is a murdering psychopath, and that's just when he's sober. When he's drunk he's violent, murdering, psychopath that likes to tell his daughter all the sick things he wants to do to her while he's beating her. From what I've come to understand normal abusive parents either beat their kids or beat them and get it over with and fuck them. They don't talk about it for six years, and rape their friends instead."

Riddick rubbed her sides asking, "You ever been out to the Vegas Galaxy?" Jack sucked in a breath to calm down, before shaking her head no. "Freemont's a little shady but you'd probably like all the casino's, real flashy, lots to see and lot of them have light or water shows out front or in the lobby."

Jack cracked a smile looking down at him. "You're sweet when you wanna change the subject."

Really he'd had an itch that needed to be scratched all day. He wanted to put her father under the ground, but he hadn't been about to leave Jack with Jenny. The blonde had obviously been waiting for him to leave so she could rat him out about what he said. Which was one of the reasons he was being so sweet on her, in case that little harpy decided to just spit it out, he'd be able to give her that "who me?" look convincingly. She'd remember how he was going to take her away from her sick-ass father to somewhere shiny and new. (Well figuratively speaking.) Still he grinned up at her, "What can I say Jack, I like ya."

"Why Freemont?" Jack asked cuddling down so she was laying on him.

"After we get the big ship from Lupus Prime we're gonna ship cargo all over the verse babe," Riddick told as he slid his arms behind his head. "Freemont is just the first one I got lined up."

"From most feared convict to delivery man?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Then when Riddick just raised his eyebrow back at her she gave him a cheeky grin asking, "You getting old or something?"

Riddick snorted at her, shaking his head. "It's just a day job." His night job was probably going to keep them on Freemont for at least a year before they shipped back out, or at least in the galaxy. Places like that always had someone important who wanted someone else important dead. People thought he was the problem. He was just fulfilling a wanted service in society, or at least the underbelly of it.

"We're going to have to go into cryo to get to Freemont…" Jack mumbled turning her head and laying it on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, "It's too far to make it awake the whole way and be efficient."

"You have a problem with that Jack?" Riddick asked as he looked up at the ceiling. He hated this down time; however it was bearable with the warm little thing on top of him.

"I wake up sometimes… I was under for a year once I was awake for about two week on and off trying to make my body move. It was a pain I was so frustrated and just wanted to go back under not just fall asleep," Jack explained tilting her head a little to look at him. "I did eventually, but still."

"We'll spend the first two weeks awake, by then we'll probably be sick of each other enough to agree to cryo, but there's about a year and a half of dead space to sleep through, then we'll be awake for the last week or so to navigate around the planets in the system," Riddick laid it out for her. He spent way more time than she did awake in cryo, but that was a conversation to be had if she didn't want to go under when the time came.

"You're bored aren't you?" Jack asked suddenly pushing herself up with her hands on his shoulders. When he shrugged she grinned, "You know how I know? I know because you're laying here chatting me up about what we're going to do. That and your hearts beating like you're asleep." When he just shrugged again, a simple "what can you do?" movement, she gave him a feline grin asking, "You wanna play?"

"Told you no leaving the room," Riddick told her.

"You didn't have many friends as a kid did you? Never wrestled, trying to get the other kid to say mercy?" Jack asked as she moved off him and bounced on the bed.

Maybe he was thinking with his dick, but her idea had potential.

ooo

He had to hand it to the kid. She was tricky, even if he was going easy on her. Now though she growled at him as he held her down into the mattress. Her arms were held captive behind her back, she was trying to squirm around and get him off, but she was having no such luck. He grinned at her chuckling at her, "Say mercy Jack."

She laughed back, "Never!"

Riddick paused before asking, "What would you do if you were really in trouble here?" He tightened his grip to a near approximation of meaning it. He could feel her try to shift her weight, she was testing.

Jack paused thought it through for a second before saying, "Pretend to give in, wait for them to go for the pants before breaking loose. Can't yank someone's pants down while holding onto them perfectly. Strategy changes depending on weapon and number of assailants."

"Good idea for if they're going to rape you on the spot. What if they're restraining you to take you somewhere else?" Riddick continued, loosening up a bit as a reward for her decent answer. Later he would have to explore why Jack had a plan for being raped put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Gotta tell me if they have a weapon, rope, a partner?" Jack insisted, watching him from the corner of her eye. When he tilted his head at her she explained, "It's fair for me to want to know Riddick; they're things I'd learn by just being in the situation."

"You've given in, thinking that they were going to do you on the spot, you've seen no signs of a weapon and they're alone. They grab your arm to take you somewhere else. Out in the open, other people around, threatens to kill you if you make a scene." Riddick set up the situation letting go of her arms but not moving from his spot sitting on her lower back. "What do you do Jack?"

"Make a scene. Scream my lungs out. It'd probably scare them off seeing as we're around other people now," Jack said moving her arms from behind her back to under her head. "Men with weapons tend to like to brandish them, unless they themselves are in danger and are looking for an opening."

Leaning down Riddick nuzzled her shoulder humming out a pleased noise. "Good," Riddick told her his hands moving to massage her back. At first she squirmed but it didn't take very long until she was nearly boneless under him, whimpering her pleasure. "What was that Jack?"

"You're so meeean…" Jack moaned squirming around before stopping suddenly. "Hey, hey, you next," Jack insisted before whimpering as Riddick worked out a final knot in her lower back.

Riddick tilted his head as he looked down at her considering it. Him next? Well if that's what she wanted, who was he to turn down a massage? He moved off of her after a moment more letting her push him down onto his stomach before she move on top of him sitting on his lower back.

"How do you like it Riddick? Hard or soft?" Jack asked as she leaned forward to look down at him, her hands on his back.

"Hard," Riddick rumbled settling down, relaxing a bit.

Jack started at the top of his back at his shoulders wondering what exactly she thought she was doing. Okay really she'd been trying to stop him from turning her into a mindless puddle of goo. She knew that he meant what he said that morning about her not being responsible for how she acted, but…

"Earth to Jack," Riddick called to her, his voice low and rough. She started to ease up, started halting here and there, and one look told him she was thinking about something she should just let go.

"Sorry," Jack said sheepishly as she continued down his back using her thumbs and the heels of her palms. She kept working her way down, and she wasn't even entirely sure what she did, or how she did it, but whatever it was it caused Riddick to shove her under him. It was like an incredibly large insistent cat was giving her affection. He was nuzzling her neck, shoulders, and chest placing soft kisses here and there, and in other places his tongue left wet patches making her squirm and gasp.

What she'd been doing to him had felt so damn good. Usually Riddick wouldn't have stopped her, right now though, he knew she wouldn't carry this forward, knew that she would eventually stop, crawl away from him. The first signs of a moan from her were quickly swallowed, confirming his suspicion as her squirms turned into attempts to move away from his affection. "Shhh Jack, it's okay," He rumbled moving up to place his forehead to hers.

Jack shook her head a bit. It wasn't okay. "Please no…" Jack whined at him. She didn't feel right, sure what he was doing felt good, but instead of quieting that humming inside her he was making it louder this time. He wouldn't understand… He was so in control. "I… I… there's something wrong with me Riddick…"

Riddick leaned back a little to look at her. Her heart was going a mile a minute; she looked torn, and confused. She smelt like she wanted it, mixed with nervousness and adrenaline. Riddick grinned down at her asking, "Never been so close to another animal have you Jack?" After the words left his mouth though Jack really tried to get away from him.

"Let me go Riddick, let me go," Jack pleaded as she pushed and shoved at him. All she could think was that it couldn't be happening again so soon. She didn't want to feel like that around him. She didn't want to really fight with him. She didn't want him to think she had absolutely no control.

He leaned up, but when she flipped over trying to crawl from him he pulled her back under him, his arm around her waist. She squirmed, trying to pull from him but a swift growl stilled her, and she tried to huddle down against the bed.

With Riddick's arm around her waist Jack couldn't lay back down all the way, and she was all too aware of how Riddick was holding her right to his lap. Pressing her face to the bed under her Jack wanted him to let her go, she wanted just the bare amount of space, and she didn't want to have sex while she was feeling like she was losing her mind. Growling back at him Jack jerked back hoping to headbutt him but she found Riddick shoving her back down against the bed with a hand on the back of her neck.

"Not acceptable Jack," Riddick warned her, his tone dark. He listened to the growls bubbling up from her.

"Stop touching me Riddick, let me go, please you need to let me go," Jack demanded as she wriggled around, trying to free herself. "Just for a few minutes, I just… you need to let me go Riddick. I-I can't…"

"You can't what?" Riddick asked as he leaned down over her more.

"Think, I can't think like this, let go," Jack insisted, her voice tight.

Nuzzling just between her shoulder blades Riddick smirked saying, "Damn Jack, you've got nice little animal inside you." He could feel it in her. Like how normal people could feel the calm before a storm. He could feel the thrumming inside of Jack. "What do you want Jack?"

"I want you to let me the fuck go Riddick!" Jack yelled. She'd only been saying it this whole time.

Riddick chuckled, "Not what I meant baby girl. Do you want to fight, fuck, do you want a pack, a mate, an alpha?" One arm kept him from leaning on her too much while the other hand bushed up her side under her shirt. "What has your animal so worked up Jack?"

"Get off." Jack growled.

He growled back at her, "Make me."

Jack continued to growl at him, jerking around and throwing her weight this way and that. Only she couldn't get away which just made her feel even more cagey. Riddick was purposely making this just that much harder. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Whimpering she told him, "I can't, you know I can't…"

"I know, now answer me," Riddick hummed kissing the nape of her neck.

Shaking her head Jack didn't want to answer. Hell she didn't even know the answer, but even if she did she still wouldn't answer him. She needed to calm down, but she didn't know what to do.

Riddick sighed when Jack just shoved her arms over her head mumbling to herself. It sounded like Jack was telling herself to breathe. Kissing her cheek he moved off her to sit behind her saying, "We'll talk about this later." He watched her shoulders shake a little before she shot up running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Running a hand over his face Riddick knew he'd have to settle whatever was up with Jack before they shipped out, or at least get it on the way to being settled. Moving over to the door Riddick asked her, "Now that I'm not touching you, do you wanna tell me what's going on Jack?" After a moment when there was no answer Riddick growled lightly before asking, "This has a happened before right? Have you been handling it yourself, or is someone helping?"

"Jet… down at the bar…" Jack gave in reluctantly even though it'd tell him she was sitting right against the door. "He lets me stay in the attic at bar until I get it together…"

Maybe he had been pushing too hard, but she couldn't bury her animal and just pretend it didn't exist. With him it'd just come up more and more. She'd have to learn to coexist with herself as odd as that would probably seem to the girl. Walking over to the bed Riddick grabbed a phone and listened to the phone tell him the UDs for the call were coming out of his account, and after getting a directory and a number Riddick fell into the chair at the table before the video and audio link came up.

"_Jet's- Riddick? Can I help you with something?"_ Jet asked as he found Riddick's mug on the screen.

Riddick watched as the screen moved around and the scenery started to change as he said, "Jack says you let her use your attic every once in a while." Riddick hoped that Jet would catch on quick so he didn't have to explain ever little detail.

Jet's face contorted as he sat down in his office. "Jack… Does she need to come over?" Jet asked as he looked Riddick over. He wasn't sure why Riddick had Jack but he did, and as he was admitting to it he probably hadn't kidnapped her. "It's hasn't been that long, is she alright?"

"So this happens a lot?" Riddick asked looking at the bathroom door hearing water running. Sounded like Jack was filling up the tub.

"_Once or twice a year,"_ Jet said before persistently asking, _"Is she alright?"_

"One second." Riddick set down the phone and walked back over to the bathroom and opened it. Good sign that it was open but a yelp told him Jack was trying to get undressed. Looking around the door Riddick eyed Jack as she held her shirt to her chest. "You okay in here?"

"Fine." Jack snapped at him. She knew that tone wasn't him really asking if she was okay. It was more Riddick telling her not to do something stupid. Jet had that tone too anytime she came downstairs when she was like this.

With a shrug Riddick shut the door and retrieved the phone as he sat back down, "She's taking a bath, besides being snippy and out of control she seems fine." Propping his chin up on his fist Riddick asked, "Do you know what her animal is after?"

"_Honestly I can only begin to guess,"_ Jet offered setting the phone on a stand so he could use both hands to brush roughly through his black hair. Thankfully his own watered down animal wasn't as loud as Jack's or Riddick's. He just understood. _"She gets jumpy, she fights recklessly, and gets ticked off easily by anyone with a dick that looks at her too long. When she realizes she can't keep it up she locks herself upstairs throws things around and levels out in a couple days. Jack takes on anyone who she comes across. Last time one of the GI's dragged her in here dumped her in front of me and told me to keep her away from him until she was out of heat. I suppose it could be a bit like that, but Jack's not trying to have kids. She's either looking for someone to beat the shit out of her, or someone who can control her. Sometimes it's hard to tell."_

Riddick grinned at that. She was either looking for an alpha or a mate. His eyes drifted to the bathroom, the water had stopped at some point and now he just wanted to go test the waters.

Frowning Jet told him, _"She's just a kid Riddick. You might be a little much for her to handle."_

"I'll talk to you later Jet." Riddick said before ending the call. He dropped the phone on the receiver on the nightstand before walking back over to the bathroom. Stopping just short of grabbing the handle Riddick actually took a moment to think about what he was doing. Jack wasn't exactly a kid, but she was just a pup… he still opened the door and walked in.

"Riddick!" Jack admonished sinking down into the water more, covering herself the best she could.

To say he didn't take a look would have been a lie, but he did walk in and sit with his back against the tub. "So, Jet thinks you either want someone to beat the shit out of you or someone to control you. Which is it?"

"You said we'd talk about this later," Jack grumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Could I at least not be naked?"

"I doubt you're going to run off like this, just answer the question Jack," Riddick told her as he looked off in front of himself. When Jack didn't say anything he looked back at her to see her just glaring at him. "Tell me or I'll leave you here."

"But Ri-"

"Jack, we're going to be in space for at least a month going to Lupus Prime," Riddick said as he moved around so he was sitting with his side to the tub facing her, "What just happened is not going to fly in something as small as a planet jumper, because you're not going to have anywhere to run."

Jack didn't know what to do. She wanted to get up and get out of the room. She felt boxed in. Holding her knees tighter to her chest Jack whimpered shaking her head, "I-I don't know." When Riddick narrowed his eyes at her Jack pressed her face to her knees telling him, "I don't know Riddick, I don't know what I want, I barely know what's happening to me. I feel… I feel claustrophobic… and I can't breathe, and _no one will help me_. No one will tell me what the hell is wrong with me, and all Jet will do for me is let me destroy his attic." Glaring at him Jack finished off, "And you're not helping either. Yesterday you made me all calm, but now you're just making it worse."

That was probably why she didn't particularly enjoy him pressed up against her like that. Feeling like you're trapped in a small space, doesn't mix with being held there by someone. He could understand her not wanting to have sex too. She was trying to subdue her animal and he just wanted to bring it out in her. "Coming with me isn't going to make how you're feeling easier." Riddick insisted as he watched her.

"But you s- I still want to come with you jus…" Jack cut herself off running her fingers through her hair, ending at the back of her neck where the shorter parts in the back ended. "I'm sorry I'm acting this way."

Standing up Riddick grabbed a towel and held it open for her saying, "You're still coming Jack, but we're going to have to work on this."

Jack looked up at him, and before she knew what she was doing she was out of the tub nearly throwing herself against him. He put his arms, and the towel, around her and Jack pushed closer to him kissing the hallow of his throat asking, "You're going to help me?"

He was going to train her how to fight with their down time on the skiff, they'd just have to work on her animal too. "Yeah Jack," He told her gruffly, moving her back a little as he started to rub her dry. He'd give her an alpha, get her in touch with her animal in a way that didn't cause her to freak out on him. It wouldn't be a quick fix, but they'd start slow. Set some ground rules. "You can't run off on me if you get that way in public. You've been lucky up until now but if we're going to do this you can't go getting other men to smack you around."

"But Riddick…" She trailed off when he looked at her sharply.

"I'm not a nice man Jack," he had a feeling that needed to be stated to her more often, "If I see some other male pushing you around, doing anything to you that I don't like, I'm probably going to kill them."

"That's a little harsh…" Jack breathed watching as he ran the towel over her. She felt kind of like a kid.

"I don't mess around Jack," Riddick told her as he kneeled down getting her lower half better. "I'm going to teach you to fight, but I don't want you just showing it off to everyone." He grinned up at her adding, "I want them to think you're cute, maybe a little scrappy, but mostly harmless, or they'll know what's coming." Jack nodded at that one smiling a bit. He had a feeling that she'd forgotten she was naked. She was pliable under his fingers, moved back closer when he pulled.

"Riddick, I'm going to need more clothes…" Jack said, wanting to get away from the obvious rules he was laying out in front of her. She didn't want there to be too many. She didn't want to run into one she couldn't follow.

"Yeah, we'll go get you some clothes tomorrow when I go to check on the ship." Riddick said standing back up and dropping the towel on her head for her to dry her hair. Jack rubbed the towel over her head before quickly snatching up her pants. "Commando?"

"Just because guys wear their underwear indefinitely means shit to me," Jack grumbled before throwing on her bra and shirt. Snatching her underwear off the floor Jack glared at his chuckle before walking out of the bathroom and throwing them into the back of the closet with the rest of her things. "Besides I know for a fact that you're not wearing anything under your pants either." She clearly remembered him getting out of bed and just throwing on his pants to answer the door for Jenny.

Riddick shrugged as he watched her flop down on the bed before he decided he'd have to do something or he was going to lose it. He'd either tie Jack up and go kill her dad, or he'd hold Jack down and do whatever he wanted to do to her. He settled on weapons maintenance grabbed his bag where most of his shivs currently resided and set up at the table. Jack was watching him but she only moved to shuffle around on the bed to see him better.

"Do I get to learn how to handle one of those?" Jack asked as Riddick looked over some wickedly curved blades.

"Not these, but we'll get you some knives of your own, I'll let you practice with some of the others," Riddick told her as he set the pair of blades aside. They were his babies, and despite the fact that Jack probably wouldn't be able to hurt them they were his. Just his.

Jack rolled over onto her back her hands on her stomach asking, "Riddick, why do you make me feel weird?"

"Because I'm your kind kid," Riddick told her simply. "We'll work on your animal too."

"What's it want?" Jack asked despite feeling weird about talking about… another part of herself.

"An alpha," Riddick said forcing himself to concentrate on picking out a knife to sharpen and not go over there and dominate her instead.

"Like a leader?" Jack asked rolling onto her side and curling up a little.

"Something like that," He'd let her view it like that for now.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

Soooo this is one of those point a to point b chapters, in the next one things are going to start getting exciting. I'm just torn as to how they're going to be exciting. I was never fully pleased with how they got to Lupus Prime, and Riddick actually letting Jenny come. Sure it was one big plot to get Jack to think Riddick was the best thing since air, but I think I'm going to change it. So I'm torn between Jenny sneaking onto Riddick's ship and something screwing happening and them ending up on a transport ship.

We'll see. It'll be good times either way.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**jenefaner:**Yay! I'm glad you like ^_^

**KielaSierra:**Thank you, thank you! And... yeah you have a point my friend. Jenny is sort of an idiot. And I don't much like her either. Still I shall keep writing!

**RatedRGirl83:**Thanks, and yeah he's still an ass, still going to be the bad guy. Things are going to be awesome.

**hideher:**Yeah I don't usually rewrite my fanfiction, but I decided to do the rewrite because I knew it'd be better this way. We're still heading to the same places, just we're going to be going down the left path instead of the right. I'm glad you're liking this version. Thank you.

**Spirited-Dragon:**I'm glad you're like it, and I'm glad I'm apart of your revival for the Riddick world.

**ShadoCrawlerCiel:** Thank you muchly! And I know, I'd love more Riddick/Jack stories. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long.


	4. Covers

*note I'm sorry for any mistakes you found in the story, grammatical or random characters, please let me know of any you find. My cat has I thing for walking on my laptop sometimes I don't always catch him.

* * *

><p>"Come on kid, we're gonna go get you clothes," Riddick said as he laid back down on the bed with her. He had a duster on, hiding the weapons in the holster on his back. He couldn't afford to be careless now that he was wanted for kidnapping. Though, he didn't know if "Riddick" was wanted for kidnapping or just someone fitting his description was.<p>

"I'm up…" Jack groaned, cuddling closer to Riddick as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're eyes aren't even open Jack," Riddick laughed as he picked her up off the bed and walked with her to the door. She grumbled at him unintelligibly as he set her on her feet next to him while he put his goggles on and checked his pockets for the room key and some cred chips. Jack was making herself comfortable against his side which even if it was because she was tired and needed him to stand up he was glad she wasn't trying to run off on him. Hopefully the flare ups would stop until they were done running errands. Once he was set he looked down noticing Jack wasn't wearing shoes. "Shit. Jack wake up and get ready." Riddick insisted taking her chin and shaking it a little.

Becoming more alert Jack looked down at herself before letting go of Riddick and moving over to the table to shove her feet into her shoes. She brushed her fingers through her hair as a substitute for a brush as she eyed the clock. Eight in the morning… The markets were just barely open. "I'm gonna need things like a brush and a toothbrush Riddick…" Jack mumbled realizing that when most kids ran away they brought shit with them. Jack had the clothes on her back and the ones shoved in the back corner of Riddick's closet.

"I know, we'll get you all set up today. Starting with a duffle bag," Riddick said as he opened the door and started outside. For now he'd leave last night forgotten but if she got rowdy he was going to have to put her in her place.

"Why specifically a duffle bag?" Jack asked as she followed after him shutting the door behind her. She felt so much better this morning, maybe she was just having an off day yesterday. At least Riddick wasn't calling her out on it.

ooo

Jack grinned at the sales clerk of the store they were in as the woman tried not to look at Riddick nuzzling and nipping at her neck and shoulder. Riddick, as it turned out was no better than her, and readily agreed to play with her and make the sales clerk very uncomfortable. The clerk seemed to be in her late twenties, but must have been a part of a very modest religion that believed bedding people significantly younger than you was a sin… or something of the sort. Really Jack had a feeling that the clerk was getting a little hot and bothered. Hell Jack was starting to feel a little hot and bothered, especially with Riddick gripping her hips, pressing her back against him.

"T-that'll be 150 UD's…" The clerk said trying to keep her eyes on the counter and not what the goggled man was doing to that girl. She couldn't believe they were being so affectionate out in public. Actually she believed that Jack couldn't have been much older than fifteen, and wondered where Riddick fit in the mix.

Riddick brought his attention from Jack's shoulder to what the rest of Jack was doing as she turned and started fishing around in his pockets. It was his turn to grin at the clerk in a rather depraved fashion as Jack pretended to find something that was certainly not a cred card with a giggled, "oooh!"

"Careful kiddo, wouldn't want to make me show this nice woman here more of you than she's already seen," Riddick chuckled as Jack's hands slipped into his back pockets. He looked down at the minx in his arms when she really grabbed his ass, and raised a brow at her, amused.

"Why not big brother?" Jack pouted at him making the clerk choke on her air, much to Jack's delight since she couldn't see the woman. Riddick took it in stride, not giving them away; his only reaction to being called brother was to grin even more.

Going to end the clerk's misery Riddick laughed and reached for the card only to momentarily frown when he couldn't find it in his coat's inside pocket. Looking down he regained his grin when he found Jack holding it up for him. "That's my girl," Riddick purred taking it from her and holding it out to the clerk. It would seem Jack had talents. One of them was pickpocketing, even he hadn't noticed her slip it off him, the other included inducing panic attacks in innocent saleswomen.

The clerk finished up the transaction before looking between them asking as she handed Riddick the card, "You two aren't really siblings are you?"

"Of course we are," Jack laughed as she pulled her new duffel from Riddick's shoulder and shoved some new underwear, bras, and a shirt into the bag leaving others in the plastic bags. As it turned out Riddick got her the duffel as part of her training. She needed to be able to be ready at any time when they were touched down. Sometimes if it didn't fit in the duffle it didn't come and they'd have to start over. He insisted that even though he was carrying it for her right now it could never be so heavy it would slow her down. The first stores they went to were the important ones. Pants, shirts, an extra pair of shoes, and things for hygiene were already stored inside.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Riddick asked arching a brow as he brushed his fingers through Jack shaggy locks, both an affectionate and possessive gesture. Truthfully what he was doing with Jack was still wrong on most planets; he didn't have to be her brother. The age of consent still usually sat at eighteen. Did he particularly care? Nope. Not one bit.

The clerk shook her head, looking rather scared, but mostly scandalized.

Jack finished up and handed him back the duffle, grabbing the two bags saying with a devious grin, "Good, because I love brother best." She followed Riddick out of the store after that leaving the poor clerk alone. Riddick reached out putting his arm around her, pulling her up against his side as he chuckled and she laughed.

"Big brother huh?" Riddick asked as he let his arm rest on Jack's shoulders. That had actually been fun, in that way where you knew you were acting so much younger than you were. At first he had just been humoring her as part of his plan to keep Jack happy so she'd continue to come with him willingly, but in the end he'd actually enjoyed himself.

"That was awesome I thought she was gonna faint," Jack insisted as she pushed against Riddick, giving him a toothy smile. Though, after a second she tilted her head saying thoughtfully "Though I admit I'd probably be a little weirded out by siblings being with each other too. I mean age is a number, but something must be a little skewed if you're dating your sibling…"

Riddick made an agreeable noise before leaning into her, kissing her cheek, "Good thing I'm not your big brother then. You should've seen the look on her face though when you called me your brother, priceless." He went silent for a moment, thinking, before he touched her hair saying, "We'll keep shopping after we visit the port kiddo, but that might be a good cover."

"Being siblings?" Jack asked as Riddick steered them towards the space port.

"Yeah, until you're a little older" Riddick said glancing down at Jack, or at least pretending too, with the goggles on no one could tell he was really scanning the area. "Saying you were my fiancée or wife would get more looks than over affectionate siblings, especially if we play the role of spacers. People won't be as touchy about your age as long as they think we're related."

"We're going to need a lot of cover stories aren't we?" Jack asked thoughtfully as she looked around. She wasn't entirely sure why she was looking around now, but she had that urge to check out her surroundings.

"Until they're blown we'll keep using the same ones, starting with this one," Riddick said as they walked into the port, heading for the mechanics. "Do you hang around down here much?"

"Nah," Jack said lowering her voice to a discreet level. "None of the regulars at Jet's work down this way either, they're mostly factory guys," Jack explained going to look over her shoulder, only Riddick stopped her, and turned her towards him as they came to a halt.

"Good, just go with anything I say when it comes to our background, try to just stay quiet, and if you need to talk address me as brother like you did back in the shop." Riddick explained before he kissed her forehead. The port was too busy so the only reason people were noticing them was if they had to walk around them. Great thing about busy places, almost no one gave a fuck about other people. With his lips against her skin he told her, "And stop looking around baby."

Jack nodded, even managed a smile for him. "Sure thing brother," Jack chirped. She supposed calling him brother would stop her from having to remember whatever name he used as a cover, especially as they were pretty much winging this. Leaning into him again as they walked she asked in a whisper, "Is it bad?"

"Yes and no," Riddick breathed as he carefully eyed the arrival and departure boards that were set up here and there. "We're probably going to have to ship out, so if there's anything in those bags you really want I suggest putting them in the duffle while I'm talking with the mechanics. If they're not done, I'm gonna have to sell the ship to them and get us tickets out of here."

"Is it cops?" Jack asked, wondering if they even stood a chance of getting out of the dock. Cops could stall a transport and search it. They'd get caught, even if they hid in a duct if they did a scan of the ship their heat signatures would give them away.

Riddick shook his head, not telling her who was actually behind them in case she got all sentimental like yesterday. How Jenny found them was beyond him, but now they had two tails and they were both doing a crap job. Granted Jack's father was probably doing such a bad job of tailing them because he was actually tailing Jenny, who was just that bad. The moment they stepped into the garage Riddick knew his ship wasn't done because they were flanked by the owner and his apprentice.

"Uh, Mr. James, we know you were hoping for things to be done but we're still waiting on a part for the O2 filter. We replaced one of the fuel cells, and we fixed all of their ports, but if we don't get the replacement valve you'll barely make it to Lupus 6 let alone Lupus Prime. Your last stint in space practically broke it in half. It'd be illegal for me to put it back in the ship and okay you for launch." The owner, a man by the name of Thomas, tried to explain as Riddick just walked passed him to the ship.

"Are you sure that you're not just holding out to jack up the price for another day worth of work?" Jack asked as she leaned into Riddick glaring at the younger guy as he looked her over. She missed the look that Riddick gave her for speaking up after he specifically told her to keep her mouth shut for as long as possible.

"And who are you to be asking?" The apprentice, a red head by the name of Izzy, asked venomously.

"She's my little sister; would you like to reevaluate how you just spoke to her?" Riddick growled his glare falling on the boy next.

"Apologies, apologies," Izzy grumbled as he slunk off to stand mostly behind Thomas.

"Sorry little lady, Izzy can be a little twitchy… so when you said you were here on business you meant… family business…" Thomas said as he watched Jack eye Izzy like she was liable to disembowel him.

Riddick made an affirmative noise as he looked at the ship. Looked fine, but then again he wouldn't be able to see a valve missing from inside the ships engine. "Jackie has a point, you holding off to jack up the price?" At this rate he'd pay them for the extra day if they just said it was finished and they lied.

"No, no," Thomas said pointing for Izzy to grab him a com pad. Once it was in his hand he pulled up the shipments they were waiting for. "There this one's yours. It's coming from planet side, which is why we don't order them in bulk but it is coming from the other side of the planet, it's in the mail right now."

"We don't have that kind of time," Riddick sighed, playing his big brother role as he tilted his head down to look at Jack. With the goggles he didn't really have to do much, but imagination would hopefully work to make the guy think it was for Jack's sake they had to leave.

"Oh, uh… is there some kind of problem?" Thomas asked as he looked at Jack as she sobered up and looked away from the group.

"Family problems, I'm taking Jackie with me," Riddick said seriously. "We need to leave _now_."

"Look we'd just take a valve out of one of the other ships but we don't have a planet jumper in the shop other than yours, and the ones we do have would be too big, industrial sizes for the bigger ships, some smaller ones for land ships," Izzy said as he finally wiped the dirty look he was giving Jack off his face.

"Then I need to sell you the ship, and you can return anything that Jackie doesn't really want in those bags." Riddick said nudging her and giving Jack her duffel. He was just glad she wasn't bitching about her name though he got the feeling she wanted to. "In return I need two tickets on the next passenger ship out to Lupus Prime." Izzy had a look that suggested he just found a gold brick while Thomas looked uncomfortable.

"A ship with cryo right?" Thomas asked, looking at him. That's the only way it'd be even close to a fair trade. Cryo was widespread, but turning on a whole cryo system for such a short trip made the price jump up.

"No, regular transport, the next one, we don't care which," Riddick insisted getting impatient. "The only thing I need is a bag out of the closet in the master bedroom." Thankfully he was always prepared and packed spared. That, and he was lucky to have most of his arsenal on his person.

Izzy was already grabbing up the handheld com and was shifting through the departures. "There's one leave… never mind just left. There's one that's out of here in a half hour, the one after that leaves in two hours."

"We need to be on the one that leaves in a half hour," Riddick said as he walked over to the ship and had the ramp lower.

"Sure, sure, boss we'll let them use the staff halls right, get them there with time to get to their room so they don't have to strap in on the check-in deck?" Izzy asked as he booked two tickets, one standard room, only one bed but a cot could be ordered if they didn't want to share, even threw in the lunch plan so their lunches would be taken care of for the trip.

Thomas frowned as Jack pushed two shirts in the duffle before standing up leaving the plastic bags on the ground. He took the pad and frowned as he looked at it and told Jack, "This one only has two stops and you'll only have an hour on the first stop, five on the second. Is this really okay?"

Riddick walked back out of the ship as Jack shrugged saying, "Whatever brother thinks is best."

"We get a room to ourselves right?" Riddick asked, just to make sure. He doubted Jack would do well if they had to either bunk or sleep in a mass sleeping area.

"One standard, private, room, and a lunch plan," Izzy said walking over to a main computer as two tickets popped out. "Just provide a photo ID or a thumbprint as you turn in your tickets."

Jack frowned at that. She was a minor, which meant she couldn't leave the planet without guardian consent, especially if they were taking public transit. Planet jumping wasn't like taking a bus it was like taking a plane. She looked to Riddick slightly stricken. He'd have to leave her. They could have done it on a private vessel he could have altered the records, masked the heat signatures, but not this way.

Riddick knew it too. He looked at Jack just now realizing that was a bit of a bump in the road. He could get around it, but not with that kind of time limit.

"Crap there's something wrong isn't there?" Izzy said as he fidgeted with the tickets.

"I need to take Jackie with me because our father isn't a fit guardian," Riddick said as he walked back over to her.

"Then why not call the cops?" Thomas said looking very grim.

"Because my dad is the cops," Jack insisted.

No one caught the slip up of her not including Riddick, except for him, but it got the point across better than he would have. Riddick assessed the people in the room. Izzy looked ready to say something, something that would probably be helpful, and Thomas seemed fairly concerned. He was weak, caring for some girl he didn't know, would never see again. He could use both of them.

"Surely someone can help you, you don't need to run away," Thomas said shaking his head soberly.

Again Jack spoke for them as he stood to her side, "They never help, I've tried." She paused a fraction of a second too long but she didn't call him by his real name, good girl. "Brother is the only one who's ever helped me, he worked hard enough to get his own rig."

"I coul-"

"You should tell someone… your brother could get in trouble for taking you like this…" Thomas tried to reason. He had reasons for the things he was saying, it was obvious to everyone in the room, but no one called him on it.

Jack would have it she wasn't so frustrated. Jerking up her shirt Jack showed the bruises painting her side. They were just beginning to yellow. "I can't wait for him to go get his ship and come back, I can't wait until tomorrow for the part to come in to get around this legal BS." Thankfully Jack was practiced, her eyes went glassy, it help she was a little frantic, and very panicked that Riddick would leave her if he couldn't get her on the passenger vessel with him. "I've waited so long for my big brother to come for me… please there has to be something you can do."

Riddick pulled her against him, some would see it as comforting, but really he was getting her to shut up before she said too much. Before she got too emotional and started calling him Riddick, instead of Jesse like these idiots thought his name was. Jack was an adept liar, but she wasn't disciplined, and most of the lies she just told only centered on him being her brother. He was sure Jack had tried to tell someone at some point, and even he wasn't sure they could stick it out until tomorrow. "So you see," Riddick said cutting off anymore chatter, "She needs to come with me, and we need to leave now before the bastard comes home from work." Or you know before he strolled in the door with Jenny in a headlock. It's what he would do to get Jack's attention anyway.

_Shit. _It was happening again. Jack jerked but instead of away she forced herself into him. She'd gotten too worked up, and he was too close, holding her too tight. Forcing herself to breath Jack was just glad she didn't have to force herself to relax. She wanted to be angry for no reason. She grit her teeth as she pressed her face to Riddick's chest. She wanted to yell and make the mechanics understand. She wanted to shove the redhead through a table. She wanted to push every button Riddick had just to see what he could really do.

_Not the time._

Thomas gave in, looked to Izzy who practically made one of those little girls make when their happy. Composing himself he pointed to the back of the shop saying, "So, so, if we can have the deed I'll take you through the back, and my friend who runs check ins will get you and your little sis on without ID."

Riddick grinned pointed at the ship saying, "Deed's in the safe on the ship. It's the same access code as the ship's mainframe." Riddick could feel the change in Jack, the way she was holding to him harder. She'd have to be put in her place. This would obviously need to be handled fast.

"Then let's get you kids on the road!" Izzy cheered as he practically skipped off.

ooo

They'd gotten on the ship easy as anything. The ship took off with not one hitch. They'd gotten a room in one of the shadier floors of the ship as it turned out, but at least no one would be complaining about the noises.

What noises one might ask?

"Come on _big brother_ I'm waiting for you to show me my place."

That's right, Jack losing her god damn **mind**! Riddick growled at her as she goaded him. His animal wanted blood, wanted Jack submissive and under him _writhing_. Some slightly saner part was waiting for her point of no return. He knew what this was. Jack had just realized that she'd saddled herself with him. Without him, even if she wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't make it. Now she needed to know he was strong enough to handle the job of taking care of them.

He could, and she'd be sorry for asking for the demonstration.

The room was dim enough for him to have his goggles off, and they were, they were currently around Jack's neck. The lights hadn't started out this low, she'd stolen them mid being shoved into a wall, but it hadn't spurred the reaction she'd been waiting for. Sure he backhanded her, but then he stopped, called for the lights low, and then waited. She didn't even know what he was waiting for anymore. He said he would help with this! On some level she knew she was being stupid, and insane, but something needed to be done. He had to be able to handle this.

Moving closer to him Jack tested the waters. Maybe he just needed the same encouragement as the others.

There was a small shift in how her muscles bunched, he let her attack him, her fist landed on his jaw, but that put her so very close. His hand was on her throat before she saw it coming, he was gentle for how considerably angry he was with her insanity. Her back was pressed into the bed with him over her, not that Jack had the good sense to be afraid of this development, she just grinned like it's what she wanted. "Oh don't look too pleased with yourself Jack, because I think we're going to get right back to where we left off last time." Riddick chuckled grappling with her as she started to struggle.

Of course she remembered that, she remembered how that felt. Jack tried to get away, but as she flipped over to get more leverage to get out from under him Riddick pulled her up against him. She growled, shoved at him, going after anything she could get at of him until he spoke in her ear.

"I know why you don't like this position," Riddick bucked his hips against to punctuate his point. "It's intimate." He nuzzled her neck before the hand holding her on her knees against him drifted down to cup between her legs. "It leaves you so very vulnerable." She whimpered a little but he didn't let up. "Tell you the truth, though, I think you like it." He pressed closer, kissed her temple even as she growled at him.

"I don't like this Riddick," Jack hissed at him, shoving at his arm to try and throw him off balance. Only that earned her a growl and the feel of teeth at her neck. She tried to carefully move her head, but Riddick bit down a little harder, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make his point. Jugular, he had one of her major arteries in his mouth. Jack shivered, weakly growled at him.

She was warning him? He was the one who was about to have a nice warm drink if she didn't settle. Riddick firmed up his grip on her, making her whimper unintelligible apologies. He let up, both hands finding the bed on either side of her, and watched. When she tried to crawl away again he pulled her back demanding, "Stay." She did for a little bit but when nothing happened she tried again. Pushing her down, his hand between her shoulder blades Riddick snarled, "What did I just say Jack?"

Jack whimpered, "Stay…"

"That's what I thought," He agreed heatedly, moving his hand off her back. She stayed, but after nothing happened again, she tried again. Growling Riddick pulled her back again shoving her shoulders down against the bed. This time he left his hand on her after a couple of minutes of stillness he removed his hand placing it on the bed beside her, mirroring his other. She shuddered, but stayed where he put her. If they had to go through everything step by step they would.

Slowly he removed himself from over her, watching her carefully. "Don't move." Riddick said before he walked from the room.

Jack flinched when she heard the door shut, moved barely an inch to catch a glimpse of the door. Riddick was really gone. She wondered how strict the "don't move" order was, because honestly without Riddick pressing her against him having her back arched like this seemed kind of pointless. Testing, Jack laid down on her stomach. She didn't understand. All that and he just left the room? Jack felt cheated, like she'd been left in some horrid limbo.

Time moved so achingly slow like this. What was only twenty minutes… she'd counted every single one on the clock she could see on the nightstand, felt like days. When Riddick came back she lifted her head to eye him agitatedly.

"You moved," Riddick said setting two take out boxes on the table in their room. He didn't really know if she had beyond laying down but Jack would be obvious in her answer if she had.

"You were gone for twenty fucking minutes of course I laid down!" Jack yelled in outrage as she moved around so she was sitting up.

Riddick paused looked at her, when she just continued to glare Riddick moved over to her grabbing her chin and dragged her forward to him. "You're telling me you didn't get off the bed?" Riddick asked as he grinned down at her.

"You made your point pretty god damn clear," Jack growled at him. "Stay, don't move. I didn't think you'd wig out because I laid down instead of staying there with my ass in the air." She didn't understand him. Makes her stay still and then gets like this because she moved a couple of inches.

Tracing her lower lip with his thumb he hummed pleased. A little force and she listened. They'd have to take this a step at a time. "Then I guess you can eat before I teach you anything else."

Jack's jaw dropped, "Are you telling me if I had moved more than that you wouldn't feed me?"

"If you'd moved more than that then you'd still have to learn to listen wouldn't you?" Riddick insisted tilting his head at her as he cupped her face and coaxed her off the bed. "We have a whole month to ourselves, plenty of time to show you who's in charge."

Unease flooded through her system, for the first time in a long time during this she wanted to run instead of fight. "Is it going to hurt?"

Maybe he shouldn't have grinned quite so wickedly, but he did smooth his expression and her hair back from her face. "Only as much as you make it," Riddick told her as he leaned in and nuzzled her. "But first let's eat." No matter what he said she would push it, might as well be honest with her.

ooo

Jack frowned as she watched Riddick shuck out of his clothes, he'd taught her how to get out of a few holds, and fixed her stance when she fought. They had dinner, but now Riddick insisted he was taking a shower. He'd invited her along, but even though she said no he was getting undressed outside of the bathroom, doing various little things as he undressed while he waited for the water to heat up and start.

He dropped his pants, Riddick seemed to disregard underwear more often than not it seemed, as he walked back into the bathroom. "You coming, Jack?" Riddick asked one more time as he turned a little to look at her. It was about trust, taking a shower together was an easier way to get her to trust him than some other ways he could think of.

Jack blushed but was too proud to look away like a little girl. "No. Showers are not group activities." Jack grumbled at him trying not to let her eyes wander down from his face.

Riddick chuckled, shaking his head, "If you insist kiddo."

He wasn't even going to close the door. Jack moved so she was sitting the other way on the bed, facing the wall instead of the bathroom. She wasn't going to watch him shower; it would just boost his ego way too much… Maybe he wasn't looking though… Jack chanced it looking over her shoulder. He didn't seem to be. The rooms were dim, his goggles still around her neck… She was sixteen. She had every right to be curious. Besides he got to take his time looking at her, she barely got a couple good glimpses of him. His back was too her though…

Suddenly when he started to turn Jack righted herself so she was looking at the wall again. She couldn't let him catch her peeking at him like some sort of perv. She should either go shower with him, or just wait for him to finish, how long could it take Riddick to shower anyway? He didn't have any hair he just had wash his body…

Meant she wouldn't get that long to look at him…

Jack peeked again.

She blushed when he caught her, his silver eyes glinting at her. When he waved her over she thought about it this time, especially when he didn't linger looking at her waiting for her decision. If she didn't hurry up he was going to finish…

_I'm a teenager, it's perfectly healthy for me to be curious._

_Not so healthy that he's… probably… a lot older than me, and a convicted felon who helped me run away from home._

Still Jack got up pulling hesitantly out of her clothes. Half way into undoing her pants Jack frowned, looking at him as she entered the bathroom, asking, "No shower sex?"

"Only if you want," Riddick chuckled rinsing off, "I'm done now, so either get in here or you're bathing by yourself kid." Some people took their time with showers, he didn't. Just because he spent most of his life without the luxury of long showers didn't mean that he suddenly had a love for them now that he had the opportunity. As for the sex. It was coming, the part of this little demonstration where Jack would learn about that between them, but for now it'd be fine as long as she didn't go trying to start anything. Thankfully during one of their little "bored as fuck" chats Jack mentioned that courtesy of a very sick outing with her dad she had a birth control implant. She started mumbling but she couldn't get pregnant for five years.

"Kay," Jack said as she shoved off the rest of her clothes and stepped in with him only to realize she didn't have the slightest clue about what she should do. Riddick handled that moving them around so she was under the spray.

At first her hands gripped at his wrist trying to pause him, but after a moment she relaxed. Her hands only lingering on his forearms for lack of a better place to put them while he pressed his fingers though her hair to make sure it was all wet, of course that was only after his hands had drifted everywhere else. He was quiet, but Jack suspected he didn't really talk as much as he had been of the last couple of days. Jack took a moment to look him over completely now that she was more or less calm. He had some scars, and she was sure that when Jenny said Sol's set up was huge this was not what she meant. Of course Jack was probably just seeing things exaggeratedly because she knew that Riddick expected that to go inside her again.

"It ain't gonna bite you kitten," Riddick chuckled lightly suddenly very aware that was what Jack looked like. She had that look cats got when they got spooked by everyday things, ended up suddenly attacking a book or carpet fluff. As if it had offended them in some way.

Realizing she was staring Jack looked up admitting, "It's just kind of like seeing just how far you need to run in gym. You know you can run a mile, but it feels like you can't… because it looks so… far…"

Cute she just compared sex to running and his dick to a mile. Grabbing the shampoo she bought he poured some in his hand before moving her out of the spray to lather up her hair. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "Could get you a gym uniform," Riddick teased.

"You can't have sex in a gym uniform Riddick," Jack insisted before she was pushed back under the water as Riddick laughed one of those deep loud laughs.

After he pulled her back to him, making sure she was flush up against him Riddick insisted, "Jack you know you don't have to be naked to have sex right?"

Jack stopped herself from saying no as she thought about that. To have sex… Jack stopped that thought. Squirmed a little saying, "I guess you don't…"

He kissed the top of her head before he grabbed another washrag and used the soap she picked to start washing her. He didn't even pause when she said, "I-I can do that myself."

"I can do it too kitten," Riddick said, liking the new nickname for her. She squirmed under his hand, oddly enough shied from the one cleaning her right into the one holding her still instead of trying to back away. When his hand drifted over her stomach was when she shot back from him. The wet heat from the shower was playing with his senses but Jack didn't smell hurt. Her adrenaline rushed, he watched her. "Problem?" Riddick asked as he held the washrag out of her reach.

"No, I just want to wash myself," Jack insisted holding her hand out for the cloth.

"Did I hurt you?" Riddick asked unconcerned. He knew he hadn't.

"Riddick stop," Jack whined at him as he reached out his hand touching her stomach with the washcloth. It made her uncomfortable, like a person holding a knife, even if they were just cooking in the kitchen sometimes you still watched them. When he moved closer Jack complained weakly, "I just calmed down…"

He stayed still for a moment before he continued cleaning her off saying, "You can't freak out every time you're uncomfortable Jack."

"I'm naked in a shower with you, I think I'm entitled to it this time," Jack said squirming against the wall.

"It's not why you're acting this way," Riddick chuckled as he kneeled down getting her legs and hips. He kissed her hip then her belly before grinning up at her saying, "All you wanted was to come with me, but you refuse to submit kitten." She started pushing back more against the wall trying to get further from him, but there was nowhere to go. "It would all just be so much easier. Not as fun, but easier." It killed his animal not to linger over washing her, but this was about trust. What he could do to her, but didn't.

"S-submit?" Jack asked before Riddick stood pulling her under the spray. She was sort of surprised that Riddick wasn't really copping some feels. He was just washing her it seemed, any intimate contact simply because he was cleaning all of her.

"How did you think I was going to get you to accept me as your alpha?" Riddick asked looking at her curiously, a crooked smile on his lips.

"I don't know…" Jack breathed as Riddick shut down the water. When he went to turn and leave her there though Jack grabbed a hold of his wrist tugging, getting him to look down at her. "Riddick… You keep leaving me." She almost regretted saying anything as his eyes flashed with something primal, something that made her feel so much like prey.

"You wanna fuck, Jack?" Riddick asked, cutting right to the point. They were both naked, the shower was over, what else could she mean?

No innuendo, no beating around the bush, he was blunt. Jack swallowed; wondering if that should have turned her on. Biting her lower lip Jack quickly rung out her hair, before nodding, "Yeah."

He was more than pleased by this. "And here I thought you got all gun shy on me," Riddick said, his voice low and rough before he pulled her up into his arms. Her lips found his, her legs wrapping around his waist. Encouraging. He kissed her hard holding her to him as he walked them out of the bathroom. Who cared if they were still wet from the shower?

Honestly she didn't know what she was doing right now, but she wanted to be close to him. Pulling back from his kisses Jack pressed her forehead to his saying, "You make me crazy Riddick, all that can happen is you make it worse and you have to teach me to stay again." After she spoke she found her back on the bed, Riddick sliding her to the middle of the mattress. Nipping at the side of his jaw Jack said, "Besides it felt really good last time."

Riddick chuckled as he kissed her neck. He had to remember sex was new to Jack. She was still learning, and that put a thought in his head he rather liked. Riddick kissed her lips before he told her, "I'm going to do something you'll really like kitten."

Before Jack could ask or say anything Riddick had her legs on his shoulders her lower half tilted up towards him. She went to whine about that being embarrassing but when his mouth closed over her Jack could only cover her mouth to muffle herself. He didn't do this last time. She wanted to close her eyes so bad, but she couldn't look away from him…

She keened, and mewled, and she tasted obscenely good. Riddick let a pleased growl rumble up from his chest, and Jack gasped, her hands clutching the covers. Like this he suddenly realized how small she was compared to him. She was so little, easy to man handle. It was almost humbling to concentrate on her, to take care of her first. Jack tried to thrash a bit, out of his hold, but he kept a grip on her, not hard considering she couldn't get much leverage with her only contact with the bed being her shoulder blades. With no way to dislodge him, she was spiraling closer and closer to her climax. He eased up to drag this out longer.

He worked her up only to ease off, and then he'd work her back up, only to lazily lick at her. It was like he was doing this on purpose. She wanted to be angry at him, but that horrible part of her that he brought out prodded at her to beg. She whimpered pressed her hands to her face. "Riddick!" She tried to growl, but all she could do was keen. He pulled away from her core completely, nipping at her thigh. "Nooo…"

"No?" Riddick hummed against the inside of her thigh. "No what?"

"Stopping…" Jack forced out, her tongue felt thick, and hard to talk around. "Please don't stop."

Riddick was very aware he was depraved. He licked her thigh, nipped at it. The noise she made he thought she was going to cry she was so frustrated. He let her slide down his front her legs parting around him resting on either side of him, her body shivered. "Tell me what you want Jack," Riddick breathed trying not to notice how easy it would be to slide inside of her and not give her a choice. He wanted her to talk though, to moan and make noise. Other women wouldn't shut the hell up, but any sound Jack made now was just for him and he hoarded them like treasure.

Jack couldn't take this, the bittersweet throb, the hurt that would be eased if he'd just touch her there. "I want you…" When it didn't seem to be enough Jack gasped in a breath before saying, "I want you inside me."

"Good girl," Riddick huffed, one hand moving to massage a neglected breast, "Which part?"

Jack whined looked down the line of her body to where they could be joined if he'd just let them.

He knew where she was looking, wanted it too. He pressed a finger gently into her though, "My fingers?" Riddick would make her just that much more his. Make her want and need, tomorrow he'd get her to trust and depend on him. Now he wanted her body and her words.

"No, _you._" Jack whimpered.

Riddick leaned over her pulled a leg to rest over his hip saying, "I'll take care of you, just say you want my dick in you."

He was really going to make her say it…

Jack swallowed, licked his cheek, and said just loud enough for him to hear her, "I want your dick in me."

ooo

Nuzzling closer Jack pressed kisses to Riddick's neck and jaw, only stopping when he tilted his head down towards her his silver eyes watching her. Hesitantly she kissed his lips before settling against him. She tensed when he called for the lights to go out, whimpering a little until he started to press his fingers though her hair. After a few moments she calmed back down, she could barely think straight anyway, she was so ready to crash.

Jack felt boneless under his hands. Fingers of one hand played with the hair at the base of her skull, his other hand started rubbing her back. After a moment more he moved her around so her back was to his front. Jack struggled for a second before a few murmured words had her settled down even as he traced his fingers over her stomach in random patterns.

"Riddick…" Jack whined tiredly, pushing at his hand. She settled though when he pressed his hand to her stomach, curling around her more.

"Shh Jack," Riddick hushed her, kissing her shoulder as he tightened his hold over. She pushed against is arms and legs experimentally before resting back against him when there was no give. Riddick's lips lingered on her skin as her breathing started to level out, and slow, signaling she was sleeping. She needed to be secure, it wasn't surprising, and considering he'd pretty much been laying on her for the last few nights it wasn't exactly something brand new. His eyes regarded the door, before snagging the covers around their legs and covering them.

Tomorrow they'd go back over holds; work on her submitting to him. He might need to rile her up first. She gave into sleeping like this, but she had no reason to rebel against a safe place to sleep when she was tired. She wanted to be close to him, and she was bothered by him not making her submit whether she saw it like that or not. It would come in time. Over the next few days. Things would bubble over, worse than earlier, and then he'd put her in her place.

He lightened up when she tried to turn over, and let her stretch before cuddling up to him again. Once she settled back down he put his arms back around her and settled in for the night. The light sleep he usually got in a new place. Jack was out completely, but transports weren't always the safest. By the end of the journey odds were good more than one person would be robbed, pulled into a corner and violated, and/or beaten up. Jack would not be one of those people.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

Hello everyone! So I was having a bit of a fight with this chapter, and decided to just post it how it is before work. The next chapter is going to be more interesting.

As for the brother/sister thing, I did that to give them a cover and to show just how screwed up they can be together. They're a bad influence on one another and probably shouldn't be trusted alone in each others presence. The Alpha thing was tested in this chapter and will probably round out in the next chapter or two. Things are going to be interesting on the transport ship, we'll all have a good time.

REVIEW REPLIES:

jenefaner: I'm glad you liked the pardon bit, I was hoping that someone else would get a kick out of that. I intend for the alpha concept to happen mostly like it played out the last time, it's just taking a little longer to play out because in this one Jack isn't just blowing up all at once, Riddick calms her down and then works her back up and it's kind of frustrating for her. ALSO Jenny as you can see now is kind of not around. She's coming back but she's not going to be as prominent in this version. so everyone rejoice.

RatedRGirl83: How are you thinking it's going to happen o.o ? But but, you read the last one, it's going to happen sort of like that, only it's going to be BIGGER. Louder, and more than likely more violent. What happened in this chapter is just the beginning.

hideher: I didn't think I was making Riddick that fluffy, but I try. He was meant to be more manipulative, and Riddick in Pitch Black did have a bit of a sense of humor I felt, I was trying to touch on that. Anyway, I just kind of shuffled their relationship around a bit Jack really isn't on the same level as Riddick, things are just being handled differently. Still I'm glad you like the story.

.Nyx Farsiris.: Well I think everyone is getting their wish this time around ^_^ Jenny is definitely going to be in this story way less. She's still going to be in the story because I did and still do actually have an important purpose for her, but she's not going to be as prominate a character now with this path I chose.

KielaSierra: Ah, I'm glad I make you happy. I try to answer everyone in my review replies. Ah yes, everyone including Riddick was very annoyed with Jack, and he's going to put an end to it soon. Not an end to Jack, just an end to her flipping out. Ah no no I can't kill off Jenny, at least not until she's served her purpose, which last through most of the story, but she isn't going to be in the story much until that time comes. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sure you're ideas would be awesome!


	5. Just Submit

Jack flinched when Riddick grabbed her; she tensely tried to resist what he was going to do next. He kissed the side of her mouth, which was different than last time when he just shoved her to the floor onto her back. He nuzzled her neck, bringing her down with him as he kneeled, hushing her pleading, "Just relax Jack, let it happen."

"No, no, please Riddick…" Jack pleaded as Riddick pushed and pulled her onto her back. "Please stop…"

"Don't sound so sad Jack, you'd think I was hurting you," Riddick said as he looked down at her his hands on her stomach.

He wasn't hurting her but… "Please stop Riddick," Jack whined pushing at his hands. This wasn't okay, she didn't feel okay. She couldn't get away; he had her pinned even if he was being gentle. She didn't want to be here, but he wasn't letting up. He kept forcing her down, and forcing her to submit. Riddick pushed her shirt up and Jack tried harder to shove his hands away.

Riddick grabbed her hands getting both of her wrists into one of his hands before looking down at her. "Calm down Jack," Riddick told her as he rubbed her side with one hand the other holding her arms above her head, "I'm not doing anything to you." Jack glared at him like he was, and he grinned down at her. "Come on Jack baby, you could do this on your own. Think of it as thanking me for taking care of you."

Jack shook her head not willing to look at it like that. She didn't like being forced into this. She wanted to be able to get away.

ooo

"I want out of the room Riddick!" Jack growled as she glared at Riddick from the other side of the bed. He was blocking the door, worse anytime she went for the door he showed her how to submit again. She couldn't take it, she hadn't been allowed to leave the room for the whole three days they'd been on the ship. She needed out. She needed air. She couldn't be this close to Riddick with him being weird like this. Sometimes she didn't even have to go near the door; sometimes she would just look at him, or avoided looking at him… "You need to let me out of the room."

"I told you how to get out of the room Jack," Riddick said tilting his head at her a bit, "I showed you how to get out of the room Jack." She was holding out longer that he thought she would. He showed her exactly what he wanted both gently, and roughly. Until she could manage it on her own he wasn't letting her out of the room though.

"I'm not doing it!" Jack yelled backing up into the wall, her arms protectively over her stomach.

"No?" Riddick questioned as he moved closer to the bed watching her carefully.

When Riddick started moving around the bed towards her Jack gave up her one exit strategy and pulled out the knife she nicked off him, pointing it at him. She got it earlier by pretending to play with him, sneaking up on him. "Don't touch me Riddick," Jack growled even as his eyes narrowed at her in the dim room, "I'm not submitting like that again!"

Riddick pulled a larger blade readying it as he insisted, "This is exactly why you will submit like that."

ooo

Jack flipped over onto her stomach trying to crawl away from Riddick, even if it would force her further into the room she so desperately wanted out of. He growled darkly at her, and suddenly he was over her pressed up against her back. Jack whimpered, putting her arms over her head, keenly aware of Riddick pressing his pelvis against her backside, **again.**She glared at him frustrated, forced herself to be angry so she didn't cry because she felt like she couldn't do this anymore.

"Oh, still got a little fight left?" Riddick asked pulling her arms from over her head, before using one hand to restrain her wrists. The other hand took her chin so he could lick a little blood from her cheek.

Trying to prove she had a more than a little fight left Jack bucked and struggled to try and get away from him, only for Riddick to tighten his hold on her. His hand went from holding her chin to shoving her cheek against the floor. Jack continued to struggle for a while only stopping and going still when she moved the wrong way. A cut on her stomach felt like it _tore_; the only continued movement from her was Jack trying to get her hands free to put pressure on it. Small pained noises left her before Jack managed to tell him, "It hurts… Riddick, it hurts."

"Stop fighting and I'll help," Riddick growled putting more pressure on her wrists. Once she laid down, and stopped struggling Riddick answered her pleading whimpers and released her head his hand sliding under her form to gently probe her stomach. Jack's lower back arched a bit giving him the access he needed to find the no doubt nasty looking cut on her belly. Riddick kept her still, but pressed his hand to the wound putting pressure on it.

Even still it didn't take long before Jack got antsy and tried to pull away from him again. Her name falling harshly from his lips against her temple stopped her instantly though. Jack choked on a gasp as Riddick put more brutal pressure on her stomach telling her, "Jack turn over." When she shook her head no Riddick growled, "_Now._"

This time Jack obeyed but pushed her arms down over her stomach. She couldn't, didn't even have her animal to try and look to, it was too worked up inside her. Jack was hurt and she didn't know what to do, base instinct said you didn't give up a vulnerable already injured spot to an angry animal.

"Jack," His voice was all shadows, his patience seemingly leaving, if not gone.

"It hurts…" Jack whimpered shaking her head. It was hard to look up at him.

Riddick frowned down at her before he leaned down kissing her coaxingly, pulling her hands away from her belly, leaving a bloody ring around one of her wrists. She gave in letting him put her hands up over her head. Moving his kisses from her mouth they quickly found her stomach. He wanted her to be used to this, the idea of letting go. Less about giving him her stomach, more about making her hand over control. Pushing her shirt up his lips found the cut, carefully tasted her blood without disturbing the wound too much, earning himself another distressed noise. He watched her hands jerk to try and push him away but she stopped herself, crossing her arms over her eyes. Better, still needed to work on the impulse she had to push him away, but this was as good as it was going to get for now.

Once the excess blood was gone, and his animal was more than wound up and ready to have a go with Jack, Riddick forced himself back from her. "Stay," Riddick demanded, his voice low and husky as he moved off to the bathroom returning with a first aid kit. He sat over her legs watched her as she seemed to steel herself her hands reaching down to grip his pant legs. Obviously he didn't have to tell her this might sting.

"You would think they'd mix a numbing agent in there…" Jack grumbled before Riddick used some spray for sanitizing wounds. She sucked in air, tilting her head back as her eyes involuntarily watered. She'd been too hyped up on adrenaline to cry about the wound when it happened, now though she was intensely aware it hurt.

"It's the cheap stuff Jack, can't expect too much from it," Riddick told her, rubbing her other side as he tried not to notice that Jack looked good under him. After some rifling around in the kit he came up with some adhesive strips for holding cuts closed. He looked balefully at the kit and wondered if these would even stick. He decided to try it out mumbling, "We're going to have to take it easy for a while."

"Does that mean no m-"

"It means you damn well better listen more," Riddick growled cutting off the hopeful tone she'd been using. He eyed her cut, missing the wounded look he got from Jack. It wasn't exactly a gaping wound but… "Jack I'm going to move your hands to help me out, but don't try to sit up to see what you're doing, or I won't be able to tape it up right."

Jack swallowed, and eased her grip on him before nodding. She could do that…

ooo

Riddick watched as Jack sat at the little table in the room eating. She'd calmed down, and despite being a bit wary of him, didn't seem as hostile any more. As soon as she turned over all the control to him, even if just for a second he'd take her out and get her something really good to eat. For now she was stuck with the take out, not horrible, but there was better food to be had then what the ship was willing to shove into a little container.

When she finished she cleaned up, it'd never been a squabble between them, she picked up after herself, he picked up after himself, and no one complained. When she was finished Jack wandered over to Riddick, who'd eaten his food in record time, and asked, "Can we watch TV tonight?"

That one he thought was odd, Jack never asked about that before, just did it. It wasn't a rule that she had to. He only got why she asked after he nodded, and she pulled him from the second chair he'd set up on the other side of the bed to give her space. She meant she wanted to watch it together.

Jack knew that this wasn't really in line with how they'd been acting towards each other. She knew how this could be kind of weird, but maybe now that she was hurt they didn't have to be at each other's throats. Maybe if they got to a calm place when she was better he wouldn't feel compelled to continue the way they had been. It was doubtful, but he kissed her cheek before she carefully climbed on the bed before him.

This was a destructive relationship if she ever saw one, but she liked the way that Riddick snagged the remote before sitting right next to her putting his arm around her. She let him pick the channel as she leaned into him. Jack felt better now that he wasn't shoving her onto her back. She felt better now that they were just sitting together.

ooo

Crying out Jack suddenly jerked away from Riddick, punching and kicking, and –

_Damn it!_

Waking suddenly, after taking a hit to the face, Riddick tried to subdue her before she fucked up her stomach more. "Jack! Jack wake up!" Riddick yelled at her, too concerned to be overly gentle or understanding as he forced her down against the bed his hand pressing protectively against the wounded part of her lower stomach so she didn't twist too much. "_Jack!_"

Jack suddenly woke up only to find Riddick above her via a dim glow from a digital clock next to the bed. Not as terrifying as what she was dreaming once her mind caught up with what was really happening around her, which definitely would have been harder without the light. (As little as there was.) She let out a soft sob when Riddick called for the lights to come up low, his cheek was red where she must have hit him, but still he looked concerned about her. She could see the healing scratch marks she'd left on him from their fight, starting at the middle of his neck and running down to his collarbone. As he sat back so he wasn't leaning completely over her she noticed a thin cut at the top of his abs. Jack covered her mouth to hide the whimper that escaped as she clenched her eyes shut. What was she doing?

Watching her Riddick didn't get any relief from her being awake because the site of him seemed to be making her upset. Not exactly the reaction he wanted out of her, especially when he wasn't doing anything at the moment to upset her. "Jack?" Riddick asked, his voice smooth, trying to be soothing, though he was still so close to his animal.

"I'm sorry," Jack lamented.

"What for?" Riddick asked not understanding at all. She had a nightmare she wasn't purposely fighting with him which considering the last three days was a first. He was pushing her, but he didn't think he was pushing her that far.

"I'm sor-" Jack stopped abruptly before she pulled off the shirt Riddick gave her reaching for his hands frantically. He let her capture them and she pulled them to her stomach. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to pull away she put her hands above her head even if she was completely topless now, wanting him to understand so much.

"Oh Jack," Riddick hummed, wondering what brought this on but accepting it, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

Jack squirmed when his stare became intense but didn't move to cover up; in fact she forced herself to relax more. He protected her and she kept trying to push him away. He took her away from…

"Look at you getting all teary eyed just because I'm looking at ya…" Riddick rumbled as he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, his hands kept a hold of her sides as he kneeled over her. "What's wrong kid?" Riddick went on to ask as he kissed his way down her neck.

Jack sucked in a breath when he kissed each of her breasts, but it didn't take her mind far from his question. After a second she looked down to where Riddick had found his way to her navel, seeing his silver eyes on her she shook her head saying, "Nothing's wrong, it was just a nightmare, I'm sorry…"

He kissed her lower stomach near where the white adhesive strips were keeping her wound together before leaning back up closer to her face. "Then why the tears?" Riddick prodded, trying to get her to give up either why she was tearing up, or what she'd been dreaming about, if it wasn't the same thing.

"I… you helped me and I…" Jack reached up and pressed her fingers lightly to his neck where she'd scratched him. "It was a really, really bad dream… If you hadn't… It would have happened eventually, if you hadn't thought I was worth it."

And now he understood what was wrong. Jack had a nightmare about her father hurting her, and when she woke up it hit her that she was fighting the person who took her away from that. He kissed her slowly before reluctantly laying back down next to her. He let one arm act as a pillow for her as she brought her hands down from above her head, while the other hand sat over her bare stomach. "Everything's okay kid," Riddick hummed as he pressed his face to her hair. This hadn't exactly been how he expected this revelation to go, but it was something.

After a moment though she tried to turn towards him, and he held her down putting a leg over hers, and curling the arm not under her head around her more. "You need to sleep Jack." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. She'd be fine without her shirt, and it sated him in a way to at least see her body.

"You're gonna be here in the morning right?" Jack asked as she held onto his arm.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Riddick asked into her hair. When she didn't say anything he lifted his head to look at her, she looked like she wanted to say something, but wouldn't. "Yeah, I'll be here when you wake up Jack." She smiled at him before he laid his head back down.

ooo

Jack woke up slowly, more content then she'd been since they'd got on the ship, and probably more content then she'd been in a long time really. She wiggled a little finding Riddick asleep with his arm around her, a leg over hers. She tilted her head back a little looking up to find he just seemed to be waking up. He yawned a bit before holding her closer, making her smile.

"Morning kid," Riddick mumbled as he took stock of the room and then of Jack. He lifted his head a bit looking towards her stomach. Looked okay, he'd pull out the kit and clean it again. Kissing her forehead he frowned pausing his journey to her lips saying, "You got a fever."

Frowning Jack shook her head saying, "I don't feel that bad." She felt warm but she figured that was just from being held all night.

Looking her over he put his hand to her belly, she tensed for a second before relaxing under him. Smiling a bit Riddick told her, "We'll take it easy for a bit, and then we'll go get something to eat later."

"You mean like I get to come?" Jack asked grinning up at him before slowly coming to realize she'd disposed of her shirt last night. Squirming she crossed her arms over her chest asking, "I get a shirt right?"

Laughing Riddick leaned off the side of the bed coming up with his shirt she'd been wearing and giving it to her saying, "Yeah Jack, you get to come, and you'll be dressed. As long as you're feeling up to going out." He didn't want her to exert herself, but he also didn't want to crush her hopes. She was handing over control; he wanted to be able to reward her.

Jack slipped her shirt on before laying back and nodding. "I didn't mean to hit you last night," Jack said with a slight frown looking up at the ceiling as Riddick moved off of the bed.

"I know, it's fine," Riddick said as he grabbed the remote frowning as he was once more reduced to watching some brain numbing shit. They were getting a computer at the pit stop. He could at least set up some contacts, let Jack play some games that got her brain going.

"You really hate watching TV don't you?" Jack asked as he carefully moved her around so she was sitting in front of him between his legs.

"It's a waste of time kid," Riddick sighed as he flipped through the channels. "If you weren't banged up so bad I'd say we could spar a little practice some close quarters techniques, but we can't, not till you're patched up more."

Jack swallowed as she rested back against Riddick before saying, "Maybe it's best we watch TV for a bit."

"Feeling it now huh?" Riddick asked as he looked down at her. She nodded a bit and he let her squirm around until she was comfortable. He was hoping it was just stress and that she wasn't getting seriously sick. After he settled on a channel he loosely put his arms around Jack as she seemed to fall back asleep. When she was better he'd have to see how she reacted to his touch, but for now he'd let her rest and reward her. Try and cement in her mind trusting him was a good thing.

ooo

"So this is your sister," An older woman said as she walked up to the table Riddick and Jack were sitting at. "She is a sweetheart Rick."

Jack smiled politely as she leaned into Riddick. He told her that this is where most of her food came from when he could talk the woman standing at their table to let him have some take out. She was still tired though even though it was well into the afternoon, and she still wasn't feeling incredibly hot. She wasn't getting worse though, and she could walk on her own so Riddick said they could go.

"Yeah Jackie is a doll," Riddick said keeping an arm around her. She hadn't seemed completely stable on her feet, though she walked on her own, but she'd been so eager to get out of the room. He figured a little "fresh" air wouldn't hurt her any. A change of scenery would probably do her good.

"You're not looking too good dearie," the woman said leaning down a little closer to look Jack over before she righted herself. "Well I'm Ms. Lottie, and I'll get you some soup, it'll make you feel better if you don't mind me choosing for you." She smiled widely at Jack, who instantly nodded gratefully, before the woman turned her eyes on Riddick asking, "And what do you want?"

"The same thing I've been asking for, for the last three days, Lottie," Riddick said raising a brow wondering if he was actually going to get it today. Ms. Lottie was one of those older people who pretended to be senile but really she was just as swift and cunning as someone like him. She'd seen a lot and took apparent pleasure in bothering him considering he'd gotten everything but what he asked for the last three days.

"Steak and two loaded baked potatoes…" Ms. Lottie said but paused before she wrote it down looking to Jack. "He take good care of you dear?"

"Every day," Jack said nodding her head earnestly. Even considering the wound on her stomach Riddick still took care of her better than anyone else had.

"That's one beef and vegetable soup for the cutie, and a steak with two loaded baked potatoes for the good older brother," Lottie said before walking off with a smile.

"Is this what takes you so long to get back to the room?" Jack asked quietly, looking up at Riddick as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I spend a little time convincing her to put food into a takeout box, which she has by the way, and either win and am sent off with something I didn't order for us or lose and have to head to one of the takeout places further down." Riddick explained at a normal tone, probably easily heard by the woman at the counter telling the order to the man in back.

In fact Lottie turned around insisting, "I can still give you soup with your sister young man!" Once the orders came, Jack's soup was the one she'd been offered, and he would find he finally got his steak… but he really hadn't been in the mood for salad.

ooo

Riddick frowned as Jack cuddled back against him more. He didn't mind holding her; in fact he had his arms around her as she started to doze off her back against his chest and he was more than pleased with her. She was calm all day, though that could have been because she hadn't been feeling well. Still the trip had been stressful sure, and he knew she probably needed to sleep a lot of it off, but something felt off. He kissed the top of her head, earning a couple of pleased mumbles.

"You okay Jack?" Riddick asked, keeping his voice low. She nodded a little humming, but it didn't really satisfy him. Frowning Riddick carefully picked her up which got her to wake up a little. She looked around watching him as he moved them from the bed and into the corner next to the bed, away from the door.

"Wha's wrong?" Jack asked, her words sleep slurred as he sat with her sitting sideways in his lap. He'd sat them in the corner on the floor his back against one wall hers against the other.

Riddick watched her for a moment, and knew he shouldn't freak her out any further. He brought up a lopsided smile for her saying, "I'm feelin' cagey, it's nothing." She frowned as she leaned into him her head resting against his shoulder as she thought and he added, "Just sleep down here with me, let me hold you."

"You okay Riddick?" Jack asked as she kissed his jaw a bit.

"Mmh, just let me hold you," Riddick assured her though he was half waiting for troops to storm the room. It just felt like one of those nights. He couldn't cut out though, they were on a ship. Maybe when they docked for the pit stop they'd get on a different one, at least change rooms. Jack moved her kisses down his neck, obviously trying to calm him, but she was tired and was gradually losing the battle to stay awake. It didn't take more than a few minutes but she was out and he was left watching the room, the door particularly.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES!<p>

So most of the chapter has been ready for a while now it was just getting it to better flow and not just be a complete filler. The beginning started out as a flashback, but i change that and made it longer, added on the end and the part where they woke up together. I think it's better then the short little bit that it was. I hope it was worth the wait, things are going to start to happen come the next chapter so hang in there! For those who are wondering if this is the end of the Riddick/Jack battles for dominance it isn't, it's just hit a bit of a lull before they start up again.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**jenefaner:**I've always wanted to have them do that brother sister bit, I'm glad I got to finally put it in. lol Yeah Jack has a nice safe place to sleep with Riddick, and their relationship is a bit twisted, so of course she has no qualms about sleeping in his arms as long as he's holding on tight. It's okay greedy fans make me keep writing :3

**hideher:**Thanks muchly!

**RatedRGirl83:**I know the poor clerk probably going to be my most remembered minor character ever for getting to witness them being depraved together deciding that their cover is being siblings. Yeah I made Jack a lucky little thing in that chapter. And I'm glad you liked the chapter ^_^

**Xhex-Athame-Snape:** Firstly that name is a mouthful and I love it! And here's more hope you like it!

Reviews, replies, and questions are always welcome!


	6. Noise

Riddick frowned as Jack squirmed around against him. She was burning up, whimpering about being hot, but when he'd taken the blanket off her she started shivering even with his body heat. Standing up with her he nuzzled her head before setting her down on the bed. Besides Jack getting sicker, nothing had happened. No one had even knocked on the door it didn't make him feel better by much, but at least he felt secure in putting her down for a second. Jack squirmed around under the blanket but she didn't move it off her so he headed into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit coming up with a bottle of pills for pain and fever. Not as effective as a shot but he wasn't exactly outfitted with a med bay he could get at easily. After retrieving some pills and grabbing up a bottle of water from the table in the main room Riddick moved onto the bed with her, cradling her back in his lap.

"Here Jack," Riddick breathed coaxing her into taking the pills with a couple sips of water.

"I'm tired Riddick…" Jack complained against his chest weakly.

He grumbled soothingly to her, wanting her to drift back off, but she wouldn't sleep. Why'd she have to go and get sick? He didn't know what to do with a sick girl, other than what instinct dictated. Give her something for the fever, don't let the kid get cold, and don't get visibly angry at her for being sick. Other than that he wasn't sure if there was anything else he could do for her. He kissed the top of her head as he moved so they were more reclined, to hopefully encourage her to sleep.

"Riddick…make it stop…" Jack whined pressing closer to him.

"It'll stop soon baby," Riddick assured her brushing his fingers through her hair gently. He watched her start to calm down again, start to dose off. Only someone knocked at the door making her whimper, and Riddick growl. "Shh," Riddick hushed her quietly with very little intention of opening the door. Only the person didn't cut it out. "Shh, I'm going to make them go away kiddo." Riddick hummed laying her down facing away from the door before he stalked over hitting the pad next to the door to see who was outside.

When he saw who it was his eyes widened before he just turned around and moved back onto the bed fitting his front to Jack's back saying, "It's just a nosey maid baby, they'll go away in a minute." Thankfully Jack seemed to be too sick to question, it she just squirmed around to press her forehead to his chest. The person out there could knock all they wanted; he wasn't going to even open the door for her.

ooo

"Yeah a cup of soup and a burger, mmhmm, I'll be waiting outside, remember to bring a cred scanner I don't have any more coin on me," Riddick said before they both said their partings and hung up. It took fifteen minutes before they finally got peace and quiet earlier, but eventually Jack got the peace she needed to get some sleep, and tomorrow they'd be docking for a pit stop. Riddick would call a few contacts and get them a ship stocked with food and a medbay. Best thing about the Lupus system was it was all industrial, there would be something that flew that they could buy. The only problem remained that the shipment was on Lupus Prime so they'd still have to stop off for it.

He was sorting this out in his head as he leaned against the wall watching Jack sleep. Her fever had gone down, but he still didn't want her moving around too much. Pulling on his goggles and turning around he opened the door and to wait outside for the food like he said he would. He just shut the door when he found the little demon he thought he'd left behind. Blonde, blue eyes, but she was sporting some bruises and cuts, and her clothes seemed a little ratty not the pristine thing she'd been before. "Come any closer to this room and I will slit your throat." Riddick said simply making Jenny stop right where she was even if it was more than five feet away.

"Her father's on the ship," Jenny insisted, her voice a bit horse, staring at the man.

"And if he comes near the room I'll slit his throat too," Riddick told her his arms crossed over his chest, "You can tell him that I'm sure."

"You… you're just going to keep this from her?" Jenny asked her eyes wide with disbelief. "Make me go back?"

"Yeah I am going to keep this from her, and for a damn long time. And no, I'm not gonna make you do shit," Riddick said producing a small shiv when Jenny took a step closer. "You don't see him, you don't see him, I just get the feeling you will."

"Just going to keep her locked up?" Jenny asked stopping her trek forward.

"She's sick, I don't gotta," Riddick shrugged watching the blonde even as he ran his fingers over the flat sides of the blade. "It's exactly why you're not going near her." He would kill anything that came near her with the intention of hurting her, or in Jenny's case making things worse for her. She'd rest until the ship docked then he'd have to deal with getting her out of the room and off the ship without anything happening.

"Is she really sick or are you just saying that to make me go away?" Jenny asked suddenly.

Riddick grinned then saying, "Well, she's not sick, but she won't be walking right any time soon." He wasn't going to give the straight story twice. It must have been important if she had to ask.

"Please… I need help." Jenny breathed moving just a little closer. "I'll do anything."

Riddick considered her for a moment, before his eyes flicked behind her finding a teenager carrying a bag with the name of the take out place he'd picked. "Already got Jack and I know where her mouth has been."

"I don't have to pay you like that!" Jenny wailed watching as the delivery boy merely stepped around her and walked up to Riddick.

Riddick watched the kid check the door behind him before he asked, "Card?" while pulling out a little square device. He had the look of a guy who just wanted to do his job, and was carefully not listening to anything going on around him. His only goal was to get in and get out, so Riddick didn't mind saying as he handed over his cred card, "It's the only part of you I'd stick my dick in, and I don't need cash."

"Jack would want you to help me," Jenny insisted as the teen handed over the bag to Riddick, proving to be of no help at all.

"I doubt she'd want you to suck my dick as payment either, but you suggested it anyway," Riddick shrugged.

"Here's the food list and the amount, is this correct?" The kid said showing Riddick the screen.

"Please… I need help," Jenny pleaded.

"Yeah that's right." Riddick said after he scanned the screen, burger and soup, only two things listed, only two things he ordered. Vending machine drinks were cheaper.

"Signature please." The kid said holding out the pen for the touch screen.

"You gotta help me." Jenny repeated.

"I'm not a hero, Jack was the exception," Riddick said taking the pen and signing. "You want help, I suggest finding someone else."

"There is no one else!" Jenny yelled as the two men watched the receipt print.

"Then you're shit outta luck aren't you?" Riddick said as the guy handed him the slip of paper and walked off. "Now you knock on this door again and I swear I'll take the hand that hits the door."

ooo

Riddick growled as he glared at the door, holding Jack to him. She let out a little woeful noise pressing closer to him, she'd gotten a little better, but she couldn't get more sleep with all the knocking. It hadn't stopped for going on ten minutes. Moving around Riddick put Jack on the bed covering her up before he put on his goggles and walked over to the door hitting the pad to see a little video of what was on the other side of the door. Jenny was just knocking and knocking.

He opened the door suddenly, seeming to shock the girl, as he pushed her back from the door, walking out and shutting it. "Give me your hand," Riddick growled.

"He wants Jack," Jenny insisted backing away from Riddick.

Growling Riddick grabbed the front of Jenny's shirt and dragging her off away from the door. About ten feet down the hall he turned them into a small nook with few vending machines at the end. Riddick shoved the blonde up against the wall growling, "What did I tell you?"

"But he want's Jack and he said that he was going to get her tomorrow. He said he didn't need me anymore," Jenny prattled on, "He said you were going to give Jack to him or he was going to tell…. The mercenary… Johns! Johns exactly where you were, and then you'd get sent to slam and he'd get her anyway. Johns is already on Lupus five, they've been talking."

"Give me your hand." Riddick demanded, even though he'd heard every word and was trying to work out how to get on and off Lupus 5 without Johns learning of at least the latter.

"But it was important! I didn't even yell so Jack doesn't know!" Jenny pleaded with him. "He said for you to leave her in the restaurant you two ate at the other day."

"I'm not going to ask again!" Riddick roared his hand slamming into the wall next to her head. He was sick and tired of this kid, and he was going to prove how much of a hero he wasn't. He'd make sure the little blonde thought seriously about even looking at him again.

He didn't care that she made the most pitiful noise ever, just that she finally did as she was told. He grabbed her wrist with one hand shoving it palm out against the wall, and then put a shiv through her hand. It was violent and fast and the knife was imbedded tightly in not just her hand but the wall. It'd hurt like hell when someone tried to get it out. When she screamed like he'd cut the hand off he just grinned wickedly, that was a sound he dearly missed. Patting her cheek almost gently he told her calmly, "When someone finds you, tell them to send you home. You don't belong here." He didn't know if she heard him with all her yelling and crying but no doubt someone would find her soon with her going off like an alarm, so he just walked out of the hall and back towards his room as if nothing had happened.

When he walked in Jack was sitting up rubbing her face like she was trying to wake up more. When she looked at him she smiled asking, "Where'd you go?" She'd drifted off for a bit, but woke suddenly. Jack guessed she'd gotten to use to having another body next to her, when she couldn't find his warmth she woke up.

"I took care of all that noise," Riddick said with a shrug as he crawled onto the bed.

Jack paused frowning faintly when he said that, before kissing the side of his mouth pulling him down so he was laying partially on her. After a moment she asked, "Is the noise why we're getting off on Lupus 5? Who was it anyway?"

"Nah baby," Riddick breathed laying his head on her chest relaxing his muscles, "I just don't like the feel of the ship anymore."

"It gonna free-fall through space or something?" Jack asked with a fair amount of amusement as she traced her fingers across his back, feeling him. She didn't know why Riddick was suddenly against the ship, but it seemed important to him.

"Yes." Riddick told her seriously, happy to hear her merely chuckled at him as her fingers followed the curve of his shoulder blades. "We'll get our own ship, and hit Lupus Prime before this rig even clears its second pit stop."

"No pit stops for us then?" Jack asked as she watched him lean up away from her, moving so he was on hands and knees over her. Sure this liner moved slow as hell, but no matter the size of a shipping vessel they were no planet jumper. Those were fast little things, but only good for a couple people with little to no cargo or living space.

"No, we'll stock up good, get some things to keep busy with," Riddick breathed kissing her cheek, nuzzling the side of her head with his forehead. "Enjoy each other," Riddick added his hand moving to caress her stomach. He had to remember to keep up with this, keeping her open to him. If they dropped it he could see them butting heads again. He couldn't count on Jack having an eye opening nightmare every time they didn't see eye to eye.

Jack put her hands over his pressing his hand against her stomach more as she mumbled, "You know… you're sweet when you wanna change the subject." She remembered this from before. He got all sweet and chatty about what they were going to do before too. He just wanted to distract her, so he was being sweet on her.

Riddick leaned back at that looking at her for a moment before he kissed her forehead saying, "You're still letting me touch you."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore…" Jack breathed reaching up and trying to pull him back down to her, though he wouldn't lean back into her. "But it doesn't change the fact you're still not telling me who was out there, which probably means it wasn't good."

Riddick stopped himself from growling at her. Jack was a smart kid; it would be helpful her knowing how to read him when they worked together, right now though… Jenny was something he wanted to keep from her. She didn't seem too eager to really press it though, so he laid back down with her, wrapping his arms around her as they laid on their sides facing each other. "You need to keep resting kiddo," He mumbled, "Keep getting better, because the second the ship docks we'll be walking off that ramp."

"We gonna be siblings on Lupus 5 again?" Jack asked nuzzling closer to him.

"Yeah, but I want you to keep quiet there, just say close," Riddick explained lightly, even though he was going to run through all of this again in the morning. The ship would dock in the afternoon for an hour to fuel up, and they'd get off. He'd buy them a ship, and because it was his they'd have no problem getting her off the planet. Eventually when they got to the Vegas System they'd get her a different identity or two for the little things that needed ID. It'd be easier there and they'd have the time to do it, things in this system were way too hot.

"Riddick you're gonna keep me with you right?" Jack asked, keeping her forehead to his chest instead of looking up at him.

Riddick paused at this, before hefting her up higher so he could put his forehead to hers. "All the time," Riddick told her. "You're stuck with me now."

"What if something happens to me?" Jack breathed closing her eyes. "What if my father comes after me?"

"I'll come get you kid," Riddick told her, kissing her slowly. "No matter where you go I'll come get you back Jack."

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

And another chapter. I was going to make this longer, but this seemed like a natural place to stop, and it let's you know I'm alive and still working on my fics. Not much else to say though. Things are going to start to get exciting so stay tuned.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**RatedRGirl83:** I know poor Jack, but she's got Riddick! Thank you ^_^

**LiasonFan2:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! And really it's no problem if you don't review all the time I'm bad at that too .

**crysbit:** I'm so happy you like it, but yes it is exactly like that lol. But it settled down a bit for now. Cuddling and such do to sickness.

**jenefaner:** I know real life is such a pain when it gets in the way of what you actually want to do. But yes that was quite a moment, and an unexpected one. Lol yes, amazing "senile" old ladies are amazing. The only ones who can put Riddick in his place simply by giving him the wrong food.

**sundance1989:** Thank you, I'm very glad you liked it. And I might be putting the old version up on deviantart soon, but if you really want to read it before that you can message me your email and I'll send it to you.


	7. Suddenly In Different Times

Jenny was screaming, and Jack wanted to because the blood wouldn't come off. She rubbed her hands together, because she didn't want to wipe them off on her pants, and she knew she'd done something wrong. Riddick grabbed onto her arms his face right in front of hers growling, "You need to go Jack, you need to get to Freemont."

"But Riddick!" Jack pleaded grapping onto her shirt trying to pull him with her, "You're coming too."

"Baby listen to me," Riddick said trying to be gentle.

"No! You have to come with me!" Jack demanded tears welling in her eyes as Jenny started to try and pull on the back of her shirt.

"I'll come and find you Jack," Riddick said grabbing and shaking her shoulders so she'd listen to him. If she wouldn't take gentle words he'd have to force her. He just ignored Jenny's screaming and not letting her take Jack yet told her, "You have to go with the cards I gave you, get to Freemont, I'll fucking find you, and when I do we're going to work on the meaning of the word _stay _again."

ooo

_Four standard years later._

"Jenny shut up! Shut up!" Jack yelled as two guys held her back, each holding an arm, as they stood in a dingy almost cluttered apartment. The kitchen with a large table was on one side, and on the other was the "living room" which consisted of a couch, an overstuffed reclining chair, a pile of pillows, a large beanbag, a clump of blankets and backpacks strewn about belonging to the various people who lived there. "Stop fucking complaining! You can go home whenever you want to!"

"She's got a point Jen, you're the only one with a home to go home to," The man in his mid-twenties said as he kept holding Jack's left arm.

"You're barely cut out for this life, Jack adapted like that, but you're still struggling with the basics," The teenaged boy on her other side insisted harshly.

"Jack adapted? She's still moping over that man every time I turn around!" Jenny yelled throwing a pillow from the couch at the group. "She checks out of reality every week, and either goes animal or despondent! All because of that _murdering psychopath!_"

The growl that came from Jack caused the younger male, Jonah, to let go of her and the man on her other side, Cain, to hold on tighter. "Talk about him one more time Jen, I dare you," Jack glowered at her, her voice deadly calm.

"He's gone Jack! He's fucking gone!" Jenny yelled at her friend before Cain dragged Jack from the other two and into the one bedroom in the apartment despite the fact that there were ten of them living there at any one time. "Probably burned up on that stupid jail and that's why you haven't heard anything! How could you want him back after everything I told you he did?"

Kicking the door shut Cain wrapped his arms around Jack's upper body letting her struggle against him. When she finally slumped against him he awkwardly let them sink to the floor. Jack and Jenny had ended up in their group about two years ago when they were just days off a transport, fresh out of cryo. He still wasn't sure why he'd taken them in, but it was apparent right off the bat that they couldn't survive on their own… together. Maybe Jack would have made it alone, but Jenny couldn't and Jack would have found life hard with a rich child hanging onto her sleeve with no help.

"I hate her." Jack insisted as she leaned back into Cain. "It's her fault I'm not here with him. It's all her fault."

"Shhh," Cain hushed sweetly her like he did with the real young kids that found the group. She was eighteen with cryo deducted she'd said, but other than some subtle filling out she still looked like the sixteen year old who'd tried to swipe something he'd just stole from someone else two years ago.

"He… he let that merc catch him… He let it happen so I could get away… because I had to save her… again," Jack breathed trying not to cry. She spent two years in cryo her brain going a mile a minute for almost every second she was "under". Riddick had set up a plan if one of them got caught gave her access to more than one account to get her what she needed in the event that he was the one that didn't make it. She thought he was being paranoid at first when they were sitting in their room on the ship, but when he wouldn't take them back she got worried. Jack had used some of the money to get them two under the table tickets, but told Jenny that's all she had money for. She didn't want to draw attention to them; she didn't want to spend Riddick's money. She wanted Riddick back, not his money. The only time she used it was when things had gotten really bad, and then she lied and said she stole it.

"You got away free and clear, and he'll come find you kiddo," Cain assured her. He'd never been told who the convict was, but he had a feeling he knew. Especially when he saw Jack's reaction to Richard B. Riddick being taken to Crematoria. If he was right not only would he get out, but he'd come to find Jack. Cain as the leader of this little band of misfits would not fuck up with Jack. He did not intend to end up with a shiv shoved in his spine because something happened to Jack on his watch.

"I was out for two years, and it's been two more," Jack complained before someone knocked on the door. She was almost grateful to be cut off before she could ask what she would do if he didn't come for her.

"Caaiin!" A young, high, and very girlish voice called as the knocking continued, "Me and Sol find something reeealllly awesome!"

"Okay Diana!" Cain called back as he let Jack get up before standing with her, but before he opened the door he insisted, "He'll come and get you Jack."

Cain walked out scooping up the eight year old girl with shockingly blonde hair. "We found a whole bag of casino chips!" Diana cheered as her twin brother Sol, who had the same blonde hair only shorter, launched himself right into Jack's arms.

Freemont was just casino after casino, after hotel, after rundown apartment buildings, after casino. Very few places where people actually lived on Freemont were still decent. This did however mean that there were a lot of stupid tourists, and even the newest of pickpockets like the twins could win big. The twins were newly orphaned showing up just last year starving and crying. Jack and Cain had found them and after a quick look had been shared the two had been scooped up and taught to take care of themselves when the older street kids couldn't or wouldn't.

Jack held Sol on her hip (which reminded her that she was growing, and time was passing, and Riddick still wasn't with her) as she followed Cain over to the little kitchen area where disproportionally large table sat with a cloth drawstring bag on it. Diana scampered down from Cain's hold, and onto the table to open it while the others closed in around them, Lyra must have been tailing the twins again to keep an eye on them because she'd come home too. Diana turned the bag upside down and poker chips fell out along with a cred card, lipstick and a wallet. The kids did great; they'd just have to turn in the chips for the money. To avoid suspicion Cain worked through a contact, a waitress that used to run with the group who changed out any chips they got for pretty much nothing. Usually she rounded them down to the nearest ten, so if they showed up with fifty-five creds worth of chips they got back fifty. If they showed up with hundreds like they were doing now she might take twenty creds, but twenty off of three hundred or so was nothing when you got it all for free.

"We'll call Cindy, and tomorrow we'll have something good to eat," Cain said pointedly ignoring Jenny's snort. He went out of his way to ignore her snobbish behavior in hopes that if she didn't get attention for it she'd knock it off.

Frowning Jack leaned her cheek on Sol's head as laid his head on her shoulder. The little boy hadn't spoken a word to any of them, but he cuddled just find with her and Cain. Sometimes she wished she could be like Sol, just never talk again until she was good and ready too. She had killed her father, put a knife right in his sweet spot when he thought she was giving herself up, then lost her alpha and just had to keep going and going. She couldn't seem to stop moving, she had to steal to survive, she needed to pay for her part of the rent, and she had to usually swing Jenny's too. Jack hated this. She was always tired but she could barely ever sleep, she was always angry but she couldn't fight with who made her the angriest because it'd just be a slaughter. Jack just wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't draw attention to them.

Pulling out a chair with her foot Jack sat down after moving Sol around to her front. He just leaned into her, and as she looked down she could see he was tired. Rubbing his back Jack sighed and looked out the window above the sink at the neon covered buildings a few streets over that towered above the businesses and other apartment buildings around them.

"Jack, you going to be okay?" Cain asked, what seemed like very suddenly to Jack, as he dropped his shoes on the floor next to her. He sat down in the seat next to her and started pulling them on and lacing them up as he waited for his answer.

Looking to Diana who was pouting she got the feeling the group at large was going out, looking over her shoulder Jack noticed even Jenny was putting on her shoes. "Uh, yeah, I'll hold down the fort," Jack said taking a guess at what was happening. "Bring back something sweet."

"I'll do my best; you don't mind staying do you?" Cain asked as he stood up and brushed his fingers through her hair. When Jack shook her head to show she didn't mind Cain nodded and said, "If the others start getting back for chow tell them we're on our way. Also tell Ted he owes fifty U.D's for the rent, if it doesn't send him running I'll kick him out or collect when I get back." When Jack nodded again and stood up with Sol he patted her head before motioning for the others to come with him.

Jack couldn't help but grin as Diana slammed the door shut behind them. When she sat down on the couch, Diana squeezed under Jack's arm, her own going around her sleeping brothers waist.

"Jack," Diana asked, "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm lost," Jack told the little girl simply, they'd had this conversation before. It took a long time to explain it, but now that she'd figured it out there was no other way to say it. That and it wasn't like her reason for being sad ever changed. Jack always just wanted Riddick back.

"Is he going to find you soon? So you aren't so sad?" Diana asked as Sol woke a little and shifted around pulling until Jack laid down and both twins were laying over her.

"I hope so Diana," Jack breathed as the little girl started to hum a lullaby.

ooo

Riddick had just touched down on Freemont, and he was more than a little cagey, feeling more than a little violent and ready to kill anyone who even blinked at him wrong. He had spent almost a year in cryo before ending up in Crematoria. He had to wait for Johns to finally settle up and _leave_ before he could put his plan to get out underway, and that had taken months. On top of that he had to fly all the way to this bright ass planet because it was where he told Jack to go. The first person to ever ditch Crematoria and he left the whole planet of inmates to rot until the guild figured out the guards were all dead, and even then who would know who got out and who didn't? It'd all be speculation. Even if they went through and counted every inmate he wouldn't be the only one still on the books but not on the planet.

He'd checked a couple of news feeds when he was navigating through the system, seemed no one had figured it out yet. Maybe he missed a guard, but there was nothing mentioning Crematoria at all.

Moving through the streets Riddick kept his eyes open for Jack and even for that stupid friend of hers. His eyes narrowed behind the goggles at the thought. He was going to kill that blonde sprite and he was going to tie Jack down and make her watch. He was going to tie Jack down either way. That girl had a problem listening and he was going to make sure she learned one way or another.

"Why can't we get a really good cut of meat?"

Riddick zeroed in on the voice the second it sounded pushing his goggles up onto his forehead. Jenny was walking with a small group of people two males and another female that was not Jack. He growled and headed in their direction, following after them as they started walking from the busy market and towards the darker parts of the city. He'd been right to move away from the casinos, and as he followed them listening to the conversation he knew they knew Jack.

"Because good cuts are expensive, and it's all going into stew anyway so it doesn't matter, besides we were able to get the sweets Jack asked for, that should be enough for you! She's your friend and she damn near pays for _everything_ you want," The older male said as Riddick followed them. His mind ran over ideas, exactly how he wanted to go about this. One idea came to mind that made him grin, and as he wasn't feeling particularly friendly Riddick moved slower as they got out of the crowds, more deliberate in his steps, keeping to the shadows. The group talked and teased, and Riddick could see Jack with them. Having an easy time with it unlike Jenny, because it was just obvious the girl wasn't completely fitting in. Starting with how Jack must have been taking care of her. Then just like that his first plan fell by the wayside. Jack might have forgiven him if he killed one of them, but he didn't want to test his luck by slaughtering her whole pack.

When they walked into a building Riddick ducked into an alley across the street. He'd wait for her to come out, and take it from there. Hopefully Jack would come out alone and he could just take her.

ooo

Jack still felt heavy with her first nap since god knew when. She hadn't been sleeping well, if at all lately, and as she opened her eyes now she found the reason she was awake. Cain was holding out a bowl of stew for her his own in his hand, while the others ate at the table. Two more of their group showed up it seemed, John and Rob. She sat up with a yawn, her body lethargic, and slow to comprehend. Carefully she took the bowl holding it in her lap as Cain sat down next to her saying, "You were sleeping pretty heavy there."

Nodding Jack took a couple of bites of food before managing to say, "I don't sleep well…"

"I know kiddo," Cain nodded, "You seem to do okay with the twins."

Jack shrugged at that as continued to eat, and wake up a bit more.

"Anything to it or is it just staying so still while they fall asleep?" Cain asked in-between bites of his own food.

Pausing for a moment Jack thought about it, the obvious answer presenting itself to her after a long second. "I use to sleep practically under him, or he'd hold me…" Jack explained as she leaned back into the couch. She missed him. She wanted him back. Looking down at the food Jack suddenly wasn't hungry, but she wasn't exactly in the position to turn away a meal. None of them were, so she kept eating. "I don't want to talk about him Cain," Jack insisted with a deep frown. She knew that Cain was trying to help, trying to figure out how to keep her from going off the deep end… again, but she didn't want to talk about him. She didn't want to talk about what they use to do; she didn't want to talk about something she couldn't have.

By the time Jack was done eating she was at least awake.

She didn't feel any better.

There was candy but it was kind of ruined by Jenny complaining about it just being colorful globs of sugar that didn't taste like anything. Diana liked them because they were shaped like spikey balls, Sol would suck on his share one at a time until they were all gone, the others were just happy to have some kind of treat, but Jenny complained. Gritting her teeth Jack tried to stand it. It was getting late but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to sit around here and listen to Jenny, or even just look at her. Every day she spent with Jenny the more she hated her. She wasn't even a friend anymore she was a burden. Every time she looked at Jenny she wanted Riddick more.

It was her fault.

Twisting the bag of sugar candy closed Jack shoved them in her pocket and stood up. Everyone looked at her but only Jenny dare ask, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Jack growled viciously. "I can't stand to be in the same room as you anymore!"

"Jack…" Cain breathed as Diana and Sol climbed up onto his lap.

"N-no… No! I know I'm not the only one who can't stand her constant bitching! I take care of her all the time! I have to keep taking care of her even though she took the only person who ever took care of me! If she would have listened just once I'd have him!" Jack yelled forcing herself back from the stunned group. "I care about the rest of you, but I loved him! He was mine! He was just _mine _but I never got to tell him I loved him because I thought there was time, I figured he could tell! She took that from me and she can't even have the common fucking decency to shut up and be thankful for _anything_!" When she saw Jenny open her mouth Jack cut her off just getting angrier and angrier, even as Cain got Lyra to take Diana and Sol into the bedroom. "I know what my dad did is my fault! I _know_ you remind me all the time! I killed him…. I _killed_ him, I can't make it any more right than that! Go home!"

Then before anyone else could get a word in Jack ran from the apartment.

She couldn't stay there right now if she didn't move around she was going to lose it.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

I Am SO SORRY this took so long! I really lost muse for it, and then when I went back to try and write more I couldn't figure out which way I wanted to go. In the end I FINALLY came up with this. I hope it's still okay and that some of you are still willing to read!

The next chapter should be fun for all and will come way faster than this chapter did!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**sundance1989:** And everyone's probably going to feel less and less bad for her starting now . and... as for updating... better late then never right?

**RatedRGirl83:** O_o not cool it not alerting you. ALERT! And yes, he did warn her, he gave her a chance and she did not take it. But yes at the time it was helpful... now... apparently it didn't help. On the one hand he is well on his way to keeping his promise. I'm so so so sorry for the long wait for the update!

**ShadowCrawlerCiel:** Yes, I'm very sure that hurt like hell, and she should probably hope that Riddick never finds out how Jack feels about Jenny at this moment, or he might do worse... But I'm glad you like Jack and Riddick's relationship 3 Thank you for reading!

**jenefaner:** I know! Even between Riddick and Jack that "I'll find you" can either be incredibly sweet or really really concerning. And I know I thought it was rather inventive way to stop her from knocking 3 but as I keep saying she's useful.

**tknoir1101:** Thank you for reading and I'm really really sorry this took so long to update!

**Tori-Da-Mutt:** Yup he makes for a very awesome protective nurse! lol Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update this one! I'm more museful for it now though!

**Ratchet:** And then you started reading my other ones too! But I'm glad that you like this one 3

**sexy-kiwi:** I'm very glad you like! Thank you for reading!

**osentoskitori:** Thank you! And did I ever get your email to send you the old one?

**cassandrapmrph:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked this one and I hope you like my other fics too!


End file.
